Bullied into Love
by Mrs.DamonS
Summary: Bella is a sophomore in HS; she’s not very popular. Edward is 22 and works at Wal-mart. What happens when Bella makes a bet that she can get him to ask her to the dance? Can she get this wal-mart cutie to ask her to the dance? All human! R
1. Chapter 1

Bullied into love

**Summary: Bella is a sophomore in HS; she's not very popular. Edward is 22 and works at Wal-mart. What happens when Bella makes a bet that she can get him to ask her to the dance? Can she get this wal-mart cutie to ask her to the dance? All human!**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's pov**

**"Bella, come on!" my best friend Cassie called from her red mustang that was parked in my driveway. Cassie was one of the nicest people in our school; she was also my only best friend. She had long dark hair and hazel eyes. She was about 5'2 in height and was very skinny. I quickly grabbed my purse and walked out of my house and into the California heat.**

**"What's your hurry Cass?" I asked when I got in the car.**

"Look, Wal-Mart is having a sale on clothes and I need to get there." Cass said

"Wouldn't you rather go to the beach?" I asked, I didn't want to start my weekend off by going shopping. Cass looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella! What are you talking about? I went yesterday with my mom and saw this new cute guy who works there. Ah he is to die for! Wait till you see him!" Cass said as she backed out of my driveway.

"But I need to tan!" I complained

"Bella, stop complaining and we can go to the beach afterwards."

"But all the cute guys will be gone."

"Bella I can't believe I'm doing this. But to the beach!" I smiled at Cassie I could always make her do things I wanted to.

"Sweet! Let's go to wal-mart because I need to buy sun screen!" Cass gave me a mad face.

"Bella! I wish you would make up your mind!" she said then drove to wal-mart.

"Well now you can show me this cute guy that works here!" I said and jumped out, Cass looked at me and smiled.

"Oh yeah! Come on, he's always on Aisle 3." She grabbed my arm and dragged me in to Wal-Mart. She started pulling me over to him when I stopped.

"Cass let's buy things first. Then go there." She agreed and we went to buy things.

"BELLA! You have to come over here now!" she screamed and I ran to her, she was hyperventilating over this amazing cute red top.

"I want it!" I said and looked at the price. "UGH! It's $25! I can't afford it!" I looked at Cassie and she had an evil grin on her face. "What?"

"Let's get it!"

"I can't afford it!"

"Exactly, it will give us a chance to talk to that new guy!" Cassie grabbed it then ran to Aisle 3. She looked back at me and motioned for me to come on. I groaned then ran to her. Sometimes I wish I had more friends. Cass was a great friend but she always had her mind on clothes or guys.

"Did you find everything ok?" the new guy said when we walked up there.

"Yeah, we did. You're new here right?" Cass said; my mouth hung open. He was so cute.

"Yeah I am my family and I moved down here a few days ago. Ok that will be $26.98." he said I looked at his nameplate and saw it said Edward.

"Sigh, I don't have enough money." Cass was a really good actor; of course I was focusing on Edward. "Bella, do you have any money?" Cassie turned to me and laughed a nervous laugh. I still had my mouth open drooling over Edward. I didn't even hear Lisa come up.

"Hi Losers! Look at that, I love it I'll take it!" Lisa said, I closed my mouth and turned to her.

"Lisa we're already buying that shirt." Lisa laughed.

"I wasn't talking about the shirt." Lisa said, and then looked back at Cassie and me. "Later losers! Oh dress nice, tomorrows picture day!" Lisa left I turned back to Cassie.

"Why do I feel like she's going to do something to us to ruin our pictures?"

"Probably because she will. Anyway! Bella do you have any money?" I blinked my eyes and turned back to Edward.

"Hi…" I giggled and then Cassie punched my arm "What was that for?"

"Bella we are wasting time."

"Well this was your plan, so you could see him." I fought with her. Edward sighed and looked at us.

"Look I don't have time, I need to work. Do you have the money?" Edward's tone got serious,

"Um.. I only have 10 bucks." I said, looking down.

"That's perfect I have 10. We'll take it!" Cassie said, I looked down and didn't say anything the rest of the day.

On the beach!

"Bella, you haven't said anything this whole time! Don't let what happened at Wal-Mart bug you. I did the same thing when I first saw him. I'm sure other girls do it too." Cassie assured me, I still wasn't over what happened at Wal-Mart. I had acted like an idiot.

"Cass I'm not like you! You're outgoing; I'm not!"

"Bella we have been best friends since 5th grade, I know you better than you know yourself, don't worry about it! now let's turn on the radio and chill!" I nodded and Cass turned the radio on, I listened and waited for something I knew to come on. Finally Better than drugs came on by Skillet, Cass looked at me and smiled. "Come on Bella!" she stood up and started dancing and singing to it. I shook my head.

"Cass I haven't danced to this song since we were in 8th grade!"

"Two years come on Bella get up!" she grabbed my arm and forced me onto my feet. We danced on the beach and acted goofy in front of everyone. I didn't even see Cassie walk away so I kept doing it. I, being the idiot that I am, started singing with the radio.

"Feel your every heartbeat  
Feel you on these empty nights  
Calm the ache, stop the shakes  
You clear my mind  
You're my escape  
From this messed up place  
'Cause you let me forget  
You numb my pain

How can I tell you just all that you are  
What you do to me

You're better than drugs  
your love is like wine  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' to get me high  
You're better than drugs  
Addicted for life  
Feel you comin' on so fast  
Feel you comin' on to get me high

Feel you when I'm restless  
Feel you when I cannot cope  
You're my addiction, my prescription, my antidote  
You kill the poison  
Ease the suffering  
Calm the rage when I'm afraid  
To feel again  
How can I tell you just all that you are  
What you do to me "

"Bella? you ready to go?" I looked and saw Cassie standing with a guy.

"Cass! I thought you were here!"

"Bells, I left 10 minutes ago when I saw Matt." I looked next to her and saw Matt Horowitz standing next to her. Matt was in our grade and had been dating Cass since 8th grade. He had brown hair that hung over his baby blue eyes.

"Hi Matt." I said nervously.

"Hi Bella? Right?" I looked down of course Matt didn't know my name why should he? No one knew my name besides Cassie.

"Yeah, Cassie I'm gonna walk home. See you later." I said then walked off.

"Bella, take my car. I can ride home in Matt's car." she ran up to me and gave me the keys to her mustang then gave me a hug.

"Thanks Cass. I'll pick you up tomorrow for school?" I asked and she nodded. "See you later." I called to her then walked off to her car. I put the keys in the engine and sighed, I should have had my own car, but Charlie couldn't afford it with his salary. I drove down the road to my house and parked in my driveway.

"Bella, how was your day?" Charlie came out and greeted me.

"Good, Cass let me borrow her car to get home." I said when I saw him eyeing it.

"Oh okay. How is she going to get home?" he asked.

"She's going to ride with her boyfriend." I said then walked past him into my room. I laid the wal-mart sack on my bed and laid down on my stomach and thought about Edward. His face was engraved in my mind like a picture.

A/N: Well how do you like it so far? Can you get me 10 reviews? I hope you like it, next chapter we'll have the bet in it. then it gets interesting. Anyway review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well exept the plot and Cassie but other than that it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

Chapter 2: The bet

"Bella, thanks for picking me up." Cass said when I stopped at her house.

"No problem, it feels so weird being in the driver's seat." I laughed.

"I bet."

"So how was your day with Matt?" I asked, since I had never had a boyfriend I was always interested in Cassie's love life.

"We broke up." She said casually. I looked at her and then looked back to the road.

"Why?" I asked, I couldn't believe she broke up with another boyfriend that makes her 10th boyfriend this year.

"I just didn't want to date him anymore. I want to date that guy at Wal-Mart." She complained.

"Ya know Cass I doubt that will ever happen for either of us." I said then pulled into the school parking lot.

"You have to have faith. Maybe he could be your first boyfriend." Cass said as she got out.

"Cass he's like 22."

"Your point?" Cass asked she had once dated a 22-year-old guy.

"First, he couldn't be my boyfriend then you know Charlie. He would never allow me to date Edward."

"EDWARD! You know his name?" Cass ran over to me and grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Yes Cass. It was on his Nameplate. Didn't you look?" Cass looked off into the distance and had this guilty look on her face.

"No I was to focused on how cute he was!" she said and started laughing.

"Nice, come on." I said and hooked arms with her.

"Bella! Look!" she pointed to a new silver Volvo dropping two kids off. The girl had black hair that went everywhere. The guy had dirty blonde hair it looked like. But what really caught my attention was the driver. It was Edward. I stared at him and still couldn't get over how cute he was. Cassie snapped me out of my daze. "Bella, he's staring at us. Or more of you." She giggled and I looked down and noticed that I was wearing the shirt I had bought yesterday at wal-mart.

"It's probably because I'm wearing this shirt." I muttered.

"He's driving over here." She stated, and then walked away. I tried to call her back but she ignored me and finally the Volvo slowed to a stop in front of me.

"Hi, I see you fit in that shirt." He noted and I nodded.

"Yeah I really like it."

"Yeah. I'm Edward. I was wondering…."

"If you wanna go on a date?" I said aloud on accident. He looked at me funny now, I quickly thought of an excuse.

"Sorry, I was…um…thinking about something else." I lied and the funny look went away.

"Oh, well anyway, um.. I know I don't know you at all but I was wondering if you could show my brother and sister around, there in the office, my sister's name is Alice and my brother's name is Jasper." He drove away after that and I went to the office and saw Edward's brother and sister talking to Mrs. T, no one knew what her real last name was.

"Here our your schedules, give me a minute and you'll have an ID and a map of the school." Mrs. T said, I walked up to her desk and stood next to Alice. I looked at her and noticed she was wearing a blue jean skirt that went to her knees, her shirt was red with the word 'Shopaholic' on it.

"Mrs. T?" I interrupted her humming the 'bonanza' theme song. She looked at me with gentle eyes waiting for me to talk, Alice looked at Jasper then down at the floor I could tell she was nervous. "Um… if you want me to, I can show them around."

"That would be very helpful thank you Bella." The she looked at Alice and Jasper. "Here is everything you need for your first day at Littletree high." Mrs. T turned her attention to me. "Dear, who do you have first and second period?"

"Mr. Cooper and Mr. Waters" I answered then stated giving Alice and Jasper a tour.

"Bella, shouldn't you be in class?" I turned my head and saw Lisa with her crew standing there.

"What do you want Lisa?" I asked, Alice and Jasper were trying to figure out who she was.

"Oh, just wondering if you are going to the dance Friday," Lisa innocently looked at her nails, and her crew started laughing.

"Of course I am. Who wouldn't go?" I said and Lisa looked at Alice,

"Who are you going with?"

"No one yet." I stated and stepped in front of Alice so Lisa couldn't scare her anymore. I heard Alice sigh.

"Well I saw you talking with that cute wal-mart guy yesterday and today." Lisa said and this caught Alice's attention.

"Cute wal-mart guy? That's my brother, Edward." Alice smiled and Lisa made fun of her smile by imitating it badly.

"Leave her alone Lisa, you already pick on everyone at this school and Cassie and I are your biggest targets." I said and Lisa smirked.

"Not anymore." She looked at Alice and Jasper then walked away I turned back to them.

"There is one thing you want to avoid most in this school and that's her. Ok, um… Alice can I see your schedule?" I asked and Alice handed it to me.

"How come you were talking to Edward yesterday and today?" Jasper asked me and for the first time I looked and saw what he was wearing, he had on some jeans and a blue sweatshirt. I looked down from Alice's schedule to the floor; I could feel my face turning bright red.

"Well…um…yesterday my friend Cassie wanted me to go to Wal-Mart with her and see him, I didn't really talk at all, then today he asked me if I could show ya'll around, so yeah…" I trailed off and to my surprise they started laughing.

"Sorry…it's just…. you…like…. my brother." Alice said between laughs, and Jasper was laughing harder than her.

"Ok, I'll just continue the tour." I said and pointed things out, like where their classes were, the cafeteria, and the gym! It was funny to watch Alice almost faint when she saw the gym.

"Alice, it'll be okay." Jasper said reassuring her. It looked almost like they were dating.

"Um…I'm sorry are ya'll dating?" I asked and Alice looked totally innocent when she answered.

"Yeah." She said looking up at Jasper and grabbing his hand.

"But aren't ya'll brother and sister?" I asked a little disgusted.

"Not really, I'm adopted. Her parents adopted me when my parents died two years ago." Jasper answered never taking his eyes off of Alice; I wished I had someone to love me that much.

"Oh ok." I said then told them I needed to go to class and we walked different ways.

At lunch, I grabbed my seat with Cass and started telling her about the details with Edward.

"So he even told me his name this morning. But he asked me if I could show his brother and sister around and I blurted out you wanna go on a date, then made up an excuse because he started looking at me funny…" I trailed off because he walked in with a visitor's sticker on his shirt. Alice and Jasper were walking next to him.

"Bella!" Alice called and waved; I waved back.

"Bella, I see your staring at Edward again." Lisa came up and stated.

"What about it? It's a free country I can look where I want to." I said then turned my attention back to Cassie, but I started staring at him again and he started walking over.

"You wanna make a bet?" Lisa asked when she saw me staring at Edward; this caught my attention, I turned to her and was full of curiosity.

"What kind of bet?" I asked cautiously. I looked at Cassie and she was as curious as I was.

"I bet that you can get him," she said pointing at Edward; he stopped and was probably wondering why she was pointing at him. "To ask you to the dance, by Wednesday" I was shocked, how could she expect me to get him to ask me to the dance by Wednesday.

"How can you expect me to get him to ask me to the dance by Wednesday?"

"Oh I forgot, your not pretty like I am. Hmm… your loss I'll get him to ask me then!" she was about to walk off, when I spoke.

"No, it's a bet." I said and sighed.

"Great!" she smiled then skipped off.

"Bella, what are you doing? You can't get him to ask you to the dance! And what's going to happen if you lose?" I hadn't even thought about that.

"I didn't even…." I trailed off because Edward came up.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for showing Alice and Jasper around." He smiled and looked at me with those green eyes. (**A/N: it's in New moon that he had green eyes)** they were like Emeralds, so deep and kind.

"Uh… no problem. This is Cassie." I said introducing her. Cassie looked at me.

"Can I have a word with you Bella?" she said a little annoyed.

"Yeah." I said then we got up and went as far away from Edward as possible.

"Bella, what are you gonna do about your dad? If it does work and he asks you to the dance?" Cassie asked.

"Look I can get Charlie to agree. Don't worry. And about what's going to happen if I lose I didn't even think about it." I said still staring at Edward. He was now talking to Alice and Jasper, well that was going to end up horribly if they told him that I liked him. "I'm gonna go back to the table and talk to Edward some more." I said then walked off I was behind them when I heard them talking about me.

"Edward she likes you." Alice said, oh no!

"Yeah dude. She really likes you when we talked about you she blushed, I mean turned red like a tomato," Jasper said and my mouth was hanging open. Had I really blushed that bad?

"She's just a sophomore, a kid. She'll get over it." Edward said, there was no way he was going to ask me to the dance.

"You should ask her to the dance!" Alice said. YES! Alice you go girl!

"No she's just a kid!" Edward protested, I backed up I was going to lose the bet. Tears started forming in my eyes, I backed up and ran out of the cafeteria I had heard enough. I was a loser, I would never amount to anything I would never get a guy to ask me our. Not even the guy I loved.

A/N: So…. how was it? Okay, I know people get emails about this story, so those who do please leave a review! It's right underneath this Author's note, so click the review button and give me 15 reviews please! 20 would be better, remember reviews make me happy. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well exept the plot and Cassie but other than that it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

Chapter 3

"Bella? Where are you?" I heard Cassie call; I was in the bathroom at school crying, Cassie knew where to find me if she couldn't see me in the cafeteria.

"I'm in here." I cried and she came in and pulled me out of the stall and next to the mirror.

"Bella, girl what's wrong?" Cassie asked as she handed me a paper towel to wipe my tears away.

"I lost the bet already." I said wiping the tears away and pulling the mascara out of my purse.

"What? How?" Cassie asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I walked back to the table after we talked and I heard Alice and Jasper talking to him, he said that I'm just a kid, a sophomore, to him. No way would he take me to the dance. He just wants to be friends, I can tell." I said trying not to cry again.

"Bella, he's still here. Fix up your make-up and go flirt!" I chuckled at her.

"I can't do it. I'm going to go study." I said then walked off.

I was sitting at a picnic table near the cafeteria when I saw Cassie walk up to where Edward, Alice, and Jasper were. I was close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Hi, guys what's up?" I heard Cassie said; I was pretending I was studying but I was very intent on their conversation.

"Nothing much Cassie, we were just talking about the dance this Friday. Who are you going with?" I heard Alice ask. I looked up and saw Edward staring at me, his green eyes burned into my eyes. I quickly looked down again anxious to get out of the burning sensation I got whenever he looked at me.

"Oh probably Bella, if she doesn't get a date." Cassie said, I allowed myself to look up again and was relieved when I saw Edward talking to Jasper, but I also saw Cassie looking at Edward as if she was expecting him to say something.

"Cassie, are you sure Bella isn't going with anyone?" I heard Edward ask.

"Why do you wanna know? She's just a kid to you isn't she?" Cassie said a little bitter.

"Alice, Jasper, can you leave I need to talk to Cassie alone." Edward said then I saw Alice and Jasper leave and Edward and Cassie walk over towards me. I quickly put my face into the book and acted like I hadn't been watching them.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Cassie asked. I acted totally innocent.

"What do you mean? I'm studying like I said I was going to." I said and put my head down, Cassie sighed.

"Bella Swan, I know you better than that! You're lying." Cassie said. "Just tell Edward what happened between you and Lisa." I sighed.

"Lisa made a bet with me that I could get you to ask me to the dance this Friday." I said never looking up.

"Bella, you are just a kid. You'd be a good friend to hang out with but I don't want to date you. You're only a sophomore, you'll have plenty of crushes in your life that you'll get over very quickly and I am one of them." He put his hand on my shoulder and my heart started trying to jump out of my chest. "Okay?"

"Okay." I said, he said good-bye and walked off to his car. I watched as he walked off, he was so nice. I looked back at Cassie, "Well I had better go tell Lisa that I lost the bet." I said and walked off.

"Lisa?" I said when I got to her table.

"Did I give you permission to talk to me?" she said.

"I wanted to say that I lost the bet. Edward just wants to be friends." I said and looked down.

"Oh, sorry. Bella I like your shirt." Lisa said.

"Thanks," I said looking down and actually thinking that she was nice.

"You know what would make it even better?" before she gave me a chance to answer, she grabbed her ice cream and smeared it on my shirt. "Now it looks amazing." She said and walked off. So since I lost the bet I guess that my life in HS would get a whole lot worse. Little did I know that this was just the beginning of my troubles.

A/N:I know it's shorter than I usually write but the next chapter will be longer, I am debating on whether I should do the next chapter about the dance or if I should make the next few chapters about Bella's horrible week. Anyway give me some reviews, and ideas are welcome if you want something to happen. Reviews make me happy!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well exept the plot and Cassie but other than that it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

**Chapter 4 **

_**Bella's POV**_

** "Hey Edward." I said when I walked into Wal-Mart after school; today had been the worst day of my life! First Edward said that he just wanted to be friends, and then I got ice cream smeared on to the front of my shirt. Edward was sitting in McDonalds, he must have been on break, and he looked up and was shocked when he saw me.**

** "Bella, are you okay?" he asked**

** "No, today was the worst day of my life!" I yelled and people started looking around at me.**

** "Bella, calm down and lower your voice." Edward said.**

** "No! I got ice cream smeared on the front of my shirt because I told Lisa that I had lost the bet!" I yelled at him and he never looked up at me.**

** "Poor dear, she must be dating him." I heard someone say at the table behind us, I rolled my eyes. I wanted to date him but I couldn't.**

** "Bella, why did you come here? To yell at me?" he said, I sighed and sat down.**

** "I don't know. I just needed someone to yell at." I said, he got up and grabbed my hand; I could feel myself blushing, and made me get up with him.**

** "Bella, if you ever need someone to yell at it just come to me and I will let you yell at me all you want." He said still holding my hand.**

** "Thanks, Edward." I said then gave him a hug and left. On my way out I saw my friend Jake.**

** "Hi Jake." I said and waved.**

** "Hey Bella, what's up?" he said and came over to me.**

** "Nothing much you?" I said.**

** "I got a girlfriend now." He said, I was so happy Jake was like my big brother, it was no secret he had a crush on me.**

** "Oh really! Who is she?" I said.**

** "Her name's Samantha."**

** "Samantha? That's a pretty name. What's she like?"**

** "She's very intelligent and got a great personality"**

** "Are you dating a dog?" I asked and Jake got offended. "Jake, I was kidding. I'm happy for you. I have to go I'm cooking dinner tonight." I said and walked off. I lived only a few blocks from Wal-mart so I got to my house in about 10 minutes.**

** "Hey Charlie!" I called when I walked in. he was sitting in the living room watching basketball.**

** "Hey Bella." he said never looking up.**

** "Are you hungry?" I asked and he nodded. "I'm going to get dinner started." I said then walked into the kitchen and got the box of Lasagna out and put it into the microwave. I grabbed my bag and placed it onto the table and took out my homework. I looked at my shirt again and figured that I should probably change before Charlie become observant.**

** I went to my room and grabbed my old blue shirt and a pair of pants; I went back down and checked on the Lasagna, sat down and worked on English. I was having to read Romeo and Juliet and it was very hard because every single things that Romeo did reminded me of Edward. When I heard the microwave go off meaning the Lasagna was done, I jumped up and pulled it out.**

** "DAD!" I called and Charlie came walking in complaining about the game.**

** "Stupid refs. They never call anything fair." I shook my head and took my bag and things off the table. I grabbed some plates and served the Lasagna.**

** "Hey dad, I can go to the dance this Friday right?" I asked, I was pretty sure he would let me but I wanted to make sure.**

** "Yeah, sure, sleepover at someone's house if you want to. Who are you going with?" I sighed I couldn't stand it when Charlie went to the subject of Boys.**

** "Um… I don't know yet." I said. I really couldn't tell him that I was hoping a 22-year-old guy would ask me to the dance. "Dad I saw Jake today and he has a girlfriend now." I stated Charlie was always interested in Jake.**

** "That's good." He said; he seemed distracted by something.**

** "Dad what's got you distracted?" I said when I was putting the plates up.**

** "Your mom called, she thinks you should spend the summer with her." I sighed, but didn't say anything. My mom lived in Texas where it was always hot. The weather was always changing. No matter what my mom always wanted me to spend the summer with her.**

** "I don't know." I said, "I'm going to go to my room and do my homework." I grabbed my bag and walked up the stairs.**

** When I got to my room and I grabbed my copy of Romeo and Juliet. I tried concentrating but still everything reminded me of Edward. If I asked Charlie how he knew he was in love with mom, he would ask what boy I liked. So I decided to call my mom long distance.**

** "Mom, it's Bella. Um… I have a question." I started.**

** "Bella! Sweetheart, are you wondering when I want you up for the summer vacation?" she asked and I was nervous.**

** "No mom, when did you know you were in love?" I asked and on the other end was silence.**

** "Who do you like?" my mom finally asked.**

** "Well there is this one guy, but he's way older than me! He's 22; he thinks of me as a kid. But I'm pretty sure that I love him." I paused to let her say something.**

** "Bella, he is a little old for you isn't he?"**

** "But mom when he puts his hand on me my heart tries to come out of my chest." I heard something on the other end.**

** "Bella, I gotta go. Bye!" she hung up and I went back to reading.**

**Wednesday** _(A/N: yes I skipped Tuesday!)_

**Bella's POV**

** "Bella, did you do your English homework?" Cassie asked me as we walked to 5th period English.**

** "Oh we were supposed to read Romeo and Juliet right?" I asked, I had started but I didn't finish.**

** "Yes. Bella you always do your homework. Why not this time?"**

** "Well I started but I didn't finish because every time I read something about Romeo it reminded me of Edward the simplest thing would remind me of him." By this time we were in Mr. Davis's class.**

** "Bella, I trust you did your report on Romeo and Juliet." Mr. Davis said, I was his prize student.**

** "Um…. well about that, I didn't do it." I said and Lisa walked in holding something.**

** "Hello Mr. Davis I have this for Bella." she announced and handed it to me. "Thanks for letting me copy!" I couldn't believe it; this was low even for Lisa.**

** "Bella Swan, Office!" Mr. Davis yelled. I had never been sent to the office or anything in my life.**

** "But Mr. Davis I didn't even do my homework." I said but he took Lisa's side. I glared at her then walked to the office where they were surprised to see me.**

** "Ms. Swan, we didn't call you." I explained what happened and they couldn't believe it. "You are not the type to let other people copy your homework. Are you and Ms. Lisa in some sort of a fight?"**

** "Mrs. T me and Lisa have been enemies since 5th grade, and well she made a bet with me that I could get Edward, Alice and Jasper's older brother, to ask me to the dance this Friday, well I lost and she's making this week horrible for me." I said and Mrs. T shook her head.**

** "Kids these days, can't get along." She said then went back to her computer I stayed in the office for the rest of the period reading and doing my homework. When the bell rang I grabbed my stuff and ran out to find Cassie.**

** "Bella, it was horrible without you in English! How could he seriously believe that you let Lisa cheat?" Cassie asked me when I got there.**

** "I don't know. I've always been Mr. Davis's prize student. He really believes I would let Lisa cheat?"**

** "I know right, come on before she see's you." We hooked arms and went down the hall to our next class, Cassie had Spanish and I had Geometry. I was never any good at Geometry.**

** "Hug!" Cassie called before she left, she gave me a quick hug and left for Spanish I went the opposite direction and went to Geometry, luckily I had this period with Alice.**

** "Hi Alice." I said when I walked in, she looked up from a note that she was reading and smiled.**

** "Hi Bella!" she called, and gave me a quick hug.**

** "What are you reading?" I asked I was too nosy.**

** "A note from…." It sounded like she was going to say Jasper but she changed it. "Edward." She smiled up at me.**

** "Oh really?" I said, I think my voice sounded to hyper.**

** "Yep, he said that he wants you to spend the night this Friday!" she said and I remembered what Charlie had said last night. 'You can spend the night at someone's house.'**

** "Oh, okay." I said and sat down next to her.**

** At the end of the day I decided to go straight home I went into my room and changed clothes and took a nap. I looked at a picture by my bed of my mom holding me in her arms when I was 7. Things had changed so much since then, I was no longer with my mom, I was no longer carefree, now I was in love and grown. I closed my eyes and dreamt about Edward, how perfect we were together how much we did look like a couple. A perfect couple.**

**A/N: So how did you like it? Let's get those reviews coming! Get me to 25 or 30 reviews please! Remember reviews = happy author!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well exept the plot and Cassie but other than that it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

Chapter 5:

"Bella we need to go dress shopping tonight." Cassie said when she picked me up for school, I just listened to her go on about shopping and how I needed to spend the night tonight with her and get ready for the dance.

"Hold on, I need to talk Charlie real quick before we leave!" I said and jumped out; I ran into the house and talked to Charlie, "Dad, can I spend the night at Cassie's house tonight and Alice's house tomorrow night?"

"Who's Alice?"

"She's new, but she's really nice. Please!"

"Okay." I hugged him and ran out the door.

"I have plans to spend the night at your house tonight and Alice's house tomorrow!" I said, and then we drove off making plans for tonight and talking about Edward. When I got to Geometry I was surprised because Lisa hadn't done anything to me today. I saw Alice and went over to her.

"Hey Alice!" I said and she waved excitedly.

"Hola Amigo!" she said and gave me a hug.

"I asked my dad if I could spend the night tomorrow and he said yes," I said and her smile seemed to be as wide as her face was.

"YAY! So after the dance you can come home with us and meet my family or after school you could come home with us and get settled then we can get ready for the dance!" we talked until the teacher came in and made everyone be quiet and sit down in their desks, my desk was two behind Alice so we passed notes easily. I walked out with Alice talking about the dance and the sleepover. I was in the middle of a sentence when I saw Cassie crying in a corner.

"See ya!" I said and ran off to Cassie. Everyone was pointing and staring and laughing calling Cassie a 'cry-baby'. "Cassie what's wrong?" she stood up and showed me her shirt.

"Lisa!" she said, I looked and saw that her shirt had been ruined it had been written all over.

"But weren't you wearing that shirt when they did it?" I asked.

"No, I changed. This was in my locker! You should see what they did to my locker!" she yelled and dragged me to her locker, she opened it and I saw that someone had put dog crap in there.

"This has gone on far too long!" I said, and ran to find Lisa. She was in my next class; Cassie was slowly trailing behind me.

"You can't go! What will she do to you?" she grabbed my arm but I pulled away I was too mad to think about anything else except what I was going to do to Lisa.

"Cassie go to class!" I said and she stood there after I walked off, she was just staring after me. We had been best friends since 5th grade when she stuck up for me now it was my turn. When I got to Spanish Lisa was sitting with her crew talking about her dress and date. I walked up and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Ewww! I'm getting loser germs!" she called and started jumping up and down wiping her shoulder like a bug had gotten on her.

"I don't care what you do to me, but leave Cassie out of this! She didn't have a bet with you! Leave her alone!" I said and went to sit down at my table where Jasper sat.

"You okay Bella?" he asked, Jasper was one of those people who could tell when someone was upset or something.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Its just Lisa has got me upset because of what she did to Cassie." I said, we sat at the table alone and there was still 2 chairs left open.

"Oh, I heard about that." He said and then Mr. Sharp came around giving us our work. We talked the whole period, Jasper was so easy to get along with, and he told me about his life, about when he met Alice, and what almost made me cry was when he told about his parents.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry." I said and got up and gave him a hug.

"Ms. Swan!" I heard Mr. Sharp call, I went over to his desk and he handed me a note that someone had given him. It said that I was responsible for the bullying going on in the school and that I threatened a teacher.

"This is a lie. Lisa is the one that's behind to bullying in this school. And it's because we made a bet. But I lost so she picks on me and my friend." I said and Mr. Sharp started shaking his head, did the teachers seriously take Lisa's side because she was a cheerleader?

"I never thought you would be lying Ms. Swan. OFFICE!" he yelled and I went back to Jasper and grabbed my stuff.

"I got sent to the office." I told Jasper and he gave me a look that said 'you? No way!' I walked down and Mrs. T looked shocked to see me again.

"Welcome back! What did you do this time?" she asked.

"Mr. Sharp had a note that said I'm behind the bullying in this school." I said and sat down on the bench next to the wall.

"Oh dear, they believe her when she's lied and they don't believe you and you haven't lied a day in your life." Mrs. T said, sometimes it was hard to believe she was over 60; she acted like she was only 40. "Dear, why don't you go to the library for this period?" she asked and I nodded and walked off to the library, I wasn't a nerd but I did like to read and when I got there I saw I had chosen the wrong day to go to the library. I saw Lisa in there but I also saw Cassie. And they were sitting together. Cassie looked like she was near tears.

"Cassie what's wrong?" I asked when I got there.

"You." She said and pulled me away from Lisa who had a smirk on her face. "Lisa said that you hate me. That you told her a few minutes ago in Spanish that I was a loser and would never amount to anything." I stood in front of her shocked.

"Cass, I would never say that. We have been best friends since 5th grade I was standing up for you to Lisa." I explained but she didn't believe me, Lisa had poisoned her mind.

"Don't call me 'Cass' ever again! And don't come over to my house tonight!" she yelled then walked off; I had just lost my best friend. I stood there until the bell rang that had hurt, I was sure Cassie of all people would stick by me.

After school I walked over to Wal-mart to see Edward, maybe he could cheer me up. I went and saw that he was working so I decided to go into McDonalds and get something to drink or eat, though I wasn't really hungry. I ordered a medium size coke and some chicken McNuggets; I wasn't hungry enough for a hamburger. I sat down where I yelled at Edward yesterday and began eating waiting for him to get off work. Finally he walked in and I immediately felt happier. He went up and got a drink then came and sat down with me.

"Hey, you come to yell at me again?" he asked then smiled.

"No I need cheering up. Jasper tried in Spanish but I got sent to the office." I said and he laughed.

"Yeah Jasper likes cheering people up. What happened today?" he said and grabbed one of my McNuggets.

"Lisa made Cassie, my best friend, believe I hate her and say things about her behind her back!" I said

"Well if she was able to believe that then she was never much of a friend was she?" what he said made sense; she would have believed me instead of Lisa.

"You're right! Thanks!" I got up and so did he, "I have to get home. My dad thinks I'm spending the night at Cassie's house tonight, but I have to stay home." I started to walk off, and then remembered that I needed to thank him for inviting me over tomorrow night. "Oh Edward, thanks for inviting me to spend the night tomorrow." I said and saw his expression was confused, he must not have heard me. I went to the mall before heading home and picked out a dress for the dance, I saw a girl shopping with her friend and I imagined Cassie being here with me picking out dresses. I decided I would just pick something from my closet, or so I thought. I looked behind me and saw Alice.

"Hi Bella! Where's your dress?" she asked trying to find it.

"Um…I'm just going to get something from my closet." I said and she looked as if I had just said that someone had died.

"NO! You can't, it'll ruin my whole plan!" she said and then shut her mouth as if I wasn't meant to hear that. "Come on!" she grabbed my arm and dragged me to some blue dresses. "Blue is your color, and I know someone who is in love with the color blue on you!" she said, and I thought nothing of it at the time. She grabbed a blue dress, **(A/N: the one she wore to prom in the movie!)** and I fell in love with it.

"Alice! I love you, thanks I would never have seen this dress." I hugged her and looked at the price. "Alice, I can't afford it." I said and she smiled.

"No problem, I'll pay for it!" she said and grabbed a dress for her, grabbed mine and went to pay. The price all together was $200. I hugged her after we walked out.

"Thanks Alice. I have to get home and explain to Charlie why I'm not spending the night at Cassie's house." I said then began to walk off.

"Bella, you wanna ride home?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah thanks!" I said and went to get in her car. It was a yellow Porsche; it looked like a 911 turbo.

"Whoa! You have to have money, when did you get this?" I asked and she looked casually at it.

"Oh my 16th birthday present. It's not that big of a deal." She said and drove off to my house. I don't know how she knew where I lived; it was kind of a stalker trait.

"How did you know where I live?" I asked, but she didn't answer. "Bye." I said then walked to the door and when I looked back she was already speeding down the highway.

"Bella, I thought you were spending the night at Cassie's house tonight." He said, he was trying to fix dinner. He kind of looked relieved to see me.

"Um…Cassie and I are no longer friends. Lisa made her believe that I hate her." I said and began cooking dinner; he went into the living room and sat down and turned the TV on.

After dinner I went up to my room and packed for Alice's house, it was about 7:30 at night, and I was kind of tired. I went to shut my window and thought I saw something moving outside but I looked again and didn't see anything. I must have been imagining things. I went to sleep early and dreamed about Edward, I had the radio on it didn't help they were playing Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift.

It was Friday, the night of the dance. I packed my stuff and walked outside, Charlie was already gone. I walked out and saw Alice and Jasper waiting.

"Hey!" she said, and smiled. I climbed in and threw my stuff in the back and Alice drove off to school.

"Bye Alice. See you later." I said and walked to English. I was surprised to find Cassie friends with Lisa. Something was up.

"Cassie?" I asked, kind of shocked. She looked up and she had been transformed. She was a Lisa clone, part of her crew now.

"What?" she asked.

"Cassie what happened to you? This isn't you! You're so much better than her." I said,

"You know what Bella, you are so jealous because now without you I can reach my full potential. You were holding me back!" she yelled and they went to sit in their desks, I sat in mine. Great now Cassie was against me.

After school, I was pleased with myself I didn't get sent to the office, we went to Alice's house and got ready for the dance, and I met her parents and brother and his girlfriend.

"Esme this is Bella. Bella this is Esme my mom. That's Emmett by her with his girlfriend Rosalie, and that's Carlisle my dad." She quickly introduced me and we ran up to her room. She gave me a makeover and we got ready to go. I put on my dress and hardly recognized myself, I was very nervous; I don't think I could have been any more nervous.

A/N: I know very horrible ending. I couldn't decide where to end it. The next chapter will be the dance! I am so exited to write that chapter! I want to thank everyone who reviewed for this story could you get me to 35 reviews please! So let's hit that review button it's right under this A/N.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well exept the plot and Cassie but other than that it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

Chapter 6.

Bella's POV

"Alice, I look amazing." I said as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Alice had been working on me since school had let out, it was 6:00 PM and we were getting ready to leave for the dance.

"Of course you do! You are an Alice masterpiece!" Alice said. I laughed.

"A masterpiece." I sighed. "This would be really nice if I had a date. No doubt Lisa's is going to rub it in my face. And Cassie will be right behind her." I said sadly. Alice gave me a sad hug.

"Who knows maybe someone will ask you to dance. Someone you never expected." Alice said.

"Alice why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" she looked truly confused.

"Say things to where they confuse me." I snapped a little ruder than I meant to be. "Alice I'm sorry. I guess I'm just nervous." She looked happy again.

"What is there to be nervous about?"

"How about no date? Or my best friend turned against me and is with my enemy now? You choose one of those choices." I asked and she thought about it.

"Well I'm going to make it a night to remember." Alice said and grabbed my hand and led me to her car. Jasper was waiting for us in the driver's seat. When he saw us he could barely speak.

"Wow…. Ya'll look…Wow," we laughed at his lack of intelligence.

"Jasper that's not a sentence. Just say we look amazing!" Alice said and we all broke out laughing.

"Here just drop us off here, and you can find a place to park!" Alice said when we got to the dance. I was confused I had seen plenty of places to park.

"Alice there was plenty of spots to park!" I said and Alice glared at me.

"But we don't like parking up here." She said in a commanding voice. "Bella go up there and wait for me. Okay?" she said in a sweet voice.

"Okay." I said still confused. I waited by the doors of the dance for Alice; I saw her talking to Jasper.

Alice's POV

"Jasper you're going to wal-mart and pick up Edward right?" I asked Jasper, my plan was in full swing.

"Of course." He said and drove off; I walked back up to Bella and we walked into the dance.

Jasper's POV

I drove off after dropping Alice and Bella off at the dance, they looked amazing, to pick Edward up. He didn't even know about Alice's plan. I don't think anyone knew besides me. I parked near the front of Wal-Mart and walked in. Edward should be off by now. I bet he hated not having his own car.

"Jasper, it's about time. Where have you been?" Edward asked; he was sitting at McDonalds with a girl.

"I was dropping Bella and Alice off at the dance." I explained, I was kind of worried about Alice's plan.

"Oh this is Amy, she works here. We were talking." Edward said and I shook hands with Amy.

"Hi" I said to her, then looked towards Edward. "You ready?" and he nodded.

"Yeah sure. Later Amy." He said. We walked out to the car and I made him put a blindfold on. "Dude, why do I have to put a blindfold on?"

"Because, I don't want to ruin the surprise." I said and I could tell he didn't believe me.

I parked at the dance and got out and led Edward up.

"I don't remember a hill being here." Edward said.

"Yeah, we added it." I lied. That was a stupid lie.

"Yeah right. Where are we?" he asked and ripped his blindfold off, by this time we were already inside where the dance was. I saw Bella sitting on a chair waiting to be asked to dance and Alice walking over to us.

Alice's POV

"Hi Edward! What are you doing here?" I asked like I had no idea.

"Like you don't know. Why are you making me do this?" he asked a little rude.

"Because Bella's social life could have been ruined if you hadn't shown up." I said and Edward sighed. "Walk over to her and talk to her and dance!" I said and pushed him over.

Bella's POV

"I'll be right back!" Alice said and walked off, I was sitting at the chairs waiting for someone to ask me to dance, I was right this was the worst dance of my life. I got up and went to get a drink.

"Hi loser." Lisa said and Cassie was behind her.

"Hi Lisa, Cassie." I said the last name coldly.

"No date?" Cassie asked, she had turned out just like Lisa.

"No, but you don't have a date either." I snapped back. I watched as Cassie walked off and got Kevin Kun, the star football player.

"I have a date. Lisa was right about you. You are a loser, I can't believe I used to be like you." Cassie snapped back, Lisa gasped and I felt hands go around my waist. I looked up and saw Edward, I gasped and almost fainted. I will never be able to thank Alice enough.

"Sorry I'm late I had to work." Edward said; still none of us spoke. He grabbed my hand and turned me to face him, his green eyes bore into mine. "You wanna dance?" he asked and led me to the dance floor. A slow song was playing but he didn't care. I listened to the music and found out it was 'Invisible' by Taylor Swift. That's how we were an invisible couple, meant to be together but we weren't.

"You don't have to do this," I said and his eyes were kind.

"Alice made me do this so I thought might as well have fun." He said and I realized something.

"You didn't invite me to spend the night tonight did you?" I asked and he looked at me.

"No, I didn't that was Alice's doing most likely." He looked back at Lisa and I did the same, she was glaring at us and I could tell she was mad.

"You want to see something that will make her really mad?" he asked and didn't wait for me to answer. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. It started out like a kiss that was gentle, but then it grew into a kiss that two people in love would do. When he drew back we were both gasping for air, that kiss had lasted long. Alice was dancing with Jasper and was dancing her way over to us.

"Change partners." She announced. I went to Jasper and Alice started dancing with Edward. I could overhear their conversation.

"Edward you weren't supposed to kiss her!" Alice yelled.

"Why Alice? This is what you've been wanting since we met." Edward yelled back.

"But kiss?" she asked a little sad.

"Look Alice, I think I'm actually starting to like her." Edward said, Jasper started talking to me, trying to get my attention off of Alice and Edward's conversation.

"Wow, I can't believe you kissed Edward." Jasper said.

"Yeah, I can't either. What's wrong with Alice?"

"She's mad, she didn't want ya'll to kiss. She didn't want ya'll to get along as well as you have. She wanted it to help your social life." Jasper explained.

"Her intentions were good, I really like Alice, but I think I'm in love with Edward." I said; I had no idea why I was telling Jasper this.

"Yeah, it shows. I told her she wouldn't be happy with how it ended." He said and eventually I was back to Edward.

"What did you and Alice talk about?" I asked, he looked like he was in a bad mood now.

"Oh, she's just mad." He said and cheered up. We danced together the whole night; I wouldn't let anyone ruin my perfect evening. We met Alice and Jasper back out at the car and Edward and I sat in the back. Alice hadn't talked to me again. Edward reached for my hand and we held hands the whole ride back to his house, it was also quiet all the way there. When we got to there house Alice pulled me aside.

"Bella, you're not supposed to fall in love with Edward!" Alice yelled and Edward came beside me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Bella!" he said and pulled me in, we left Alice standing by the car. I felt it was wrong to do this to her but what was I supposed to do? Tell me heart not to fall in love with Edward?

A/N: Well how was it? I really hope you like it. I really liked writing about the dance; you think you could get me to 45 reviews or 50? You got me to 35 last time I am so happy! Ok hit the review button under this. I have to go update my other stories!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well exept the plot and Cassie but other than that it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

Chapter 7

I woke up in Alice's room; I looked up and saw she was still asleep. How late did I stay up? Another question went through my mind had last night really happened? Did Edward kiss me last night? I walked downstairs trying to be quiet so I wouldn't wake anyone up. I saw Edward and Emmett there, talking and laughing.

"Dude, you kissed a sophomore." I heard Emmett say.

"I know; I don't want to ruin her life." Edward said, ruin my life? What did he mean? I knew it wasn't right to eavesdrop but still I couldn't help myself.

"What do you mean?"

"Emmett I'm always in and out. It wouldn't be a life for her. Plus like you said she's a sophomore that's to young." He looked down at his pancakes and began talking again. "I don't know. I didn't mean for the kiss to go that deep but she was different than I expected. Look I'm just going to date a girl that I work with. Maybe I can get my mind of Bella."

"You love her don't you?" Edward nodded. "Then date Bella, not a girl you work with."

"Your right. Here give her this note when she wakes up." Edward said and handed Emmett a folded piece of paper.

"Okay." Emmett said and ate his pancakes. I saw Edward walk out and I decided it was better if I went back to Alice's room and tried to sleep some more.

"There you are. I was wondering where you went." Alice said when I got back, some how she looked like she had been up for hours.

"Alice how is your hair perfect?"

"I don't know. It's always like this when I wake up." She said and fingered it.

"Oh, okay." I said and went and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Bella I'm sorry about last night. I don't know I guess I wasn't expecting that." She said and started walking around.

"It's okay. The kiss was probably just something to make Lisa jealous." I said trying to tell myself that and not her.

"No it wasn't Bella. Look my brother hasn't had a girlfriend since HS; it's good that you might date him."

"I don't know if we're dating." I said kind of nervous.

"Bella, my brother obviously likes you. Come on, let's go get some breakfast." Alice said and grabbed my hand. I was nervous as to what the note said.

"Hi Emmett." I called Alice went and made some breakfast.

"Hi Bella." he went and sat down at the table and ate his pancakes.

"What do you want to eat Bella?" Alice asked me but I didn't hear her, I was watching Emmett. Hoping he would remember the note. "Hello?" Alice waved a hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked

"What do you want to eat?" Alice repeated again

"I don't care." I said and stared at the floor.

"OH BELLA!" Emmett yelled and pulled the note out of his pocket. "Here." He handed it to me and went back to eating. I unfolded the note and smiled.

_"Bella, meet me at McDonalds before you go home we need to talk. Edward."_

"After I eat I'm going to go." I said and Alice pouted.

"Fine." She said and got me a pancake. I ate fast not even taking a drink.

"I'm gonna go. Bye Alice! Thanks for inviting me over." I said and gave her a hug. I went up to her room and changed. Alice came up and helped me pack.

"Why do you have to go so early?" she asked and I handed her the note. Her mood changed immediately she helped me pack my things, not even folding my shirts nicely. "Come on Come on!" she yelled and carried my bag downstairs.

"Bye EMMETT!" I yelled as Alice pulled me out of the house. She drove like a maniac to my house so I could put my suitcase up. When we got there I was relieved to get out of her car.

"GO! Put your bag up and come back!" she yelled and I nodded and climbed out. I opened the door and saw that Charlie had already gone to work. I went up to my room and put my bag on the bed, and decided to be mean to Alice I would take my sweet time getting down there. I took 2 minutes to get down the stairs and made sure to take 5 minutes getting to the door. "BELLA!" Alice yelled and I decided to hurry. My mistake, she took off driving like a maniac.

"ALICE! You can slow down!" I yelled but she just laughed.

"NO WAY! My best friend is getting together with my brother. You think there's time to slow down?" she said and pulled into Wal-Mart. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm alive?" I asked

"Yes ms. Drama queen. Now go in there." Alice said pushing me out of the car. I walked in with all of the confidence of a little kitten.

"This is silly Bella, if he didn't want to get involved romantically he wouldn't have asked you here." I said to myself. I walked into McDonalds and ordered a large drink. I sat at a table and waited for Edward to go on break. I saw Lisa and Cassie walk in, which had been Cassie and me a week ago. Lisa saw me and decided to walk in.

"What your new boyfriend doesn't want you?" Lisa asked.

"Actually he wants to talk to me." I said and saw Edward walking towards me. He saw me and waved.

"Hey!" he yelled and gave me a hug when he reached me.

"Bye loser. Come on Cassie!" Lisa yelled and left, but Cassie didn't follow Lisa, she stood there watching me. "CASSIE!" Lisa yelled when she realized Cassie hadn't followed.

"No." Cassie said and stood next to me. "You tricked me. Bella had always been my friend. I'm not going anywhere with you again." Cassie said and gave me a hug.

"I missed you." I said

"I did too. I'm so sorry! I can't believe I believed her." She said and started crying.

"Don't cry. It was a stupid mistake." Lisa stormed off and Edward pulled me to a table.

"I get the message. Bella meet me at the clothes section."

"I don't know. Alice is waiting on me. You could come along. She's going to drop me off at my house after this." I told Cassie.

"No, if I know my sister. She's going to take you somewhere and squeeze every single detail about this out of you." Edward laughed

"You can still come along. I'll need help then." I laughed and Cassie nodded.

"Ok. Meet me at the Clothes." She said and ran off.

"It's good you two are friends again." Edward noted.

"Yeah, I'm glad we are too. Now why did you want me here?" he sighed, not a good sign. Then smiled, good sign.

"I wanted to talk about 'us'." He said and never made eye contact with me.

"What about 'us'?" I asked cautiously.

"Bella, don't get me wrong you're great. But it's wrong, the kiss was wrong. You're too young." He said finally making eye contact with me. "Can we still be friends?" I looked up and was mad.

"Friends?" I chuckled and looked up tears were stinging my eyes. "Edward, don't say anything until I'm done. I love you; I don't care what you say! I'm not a kid. And 'can we still be friends?' Edward, I've read somewhere that having the love of your life ask if you can be friends is like your dog dying and your mom telling you that you can still keep it!" I yelled and ran to the Clothes department. I didn't even look back.

"Bella, there you are…." She stopped mid-sentence when she saw me. "What's wrong?"

"Can we go?" I asked through tears

"Yeah, lets go." She said and led me to Alice's car.

"What happened?" Alice asked. But I just shook my head afraid to talk. She didn't ask any further, but I knew she was curious. I leaned into the seat and cried, Alice turned the radio on and 'Perfectly good heart' by Taylor Swift came on. I listened to it and realized that it was me.

"Maybe I should've seen the signs, should've read the writing on the wall.  
And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be the one to fall.  
No matter what you say, I still can't believe  
That you would walk away.  
It don't make sense to me, but:

_[Repeat Chorus 1:]_  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart, now?  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar?  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?"

I leaned my head back and listened to the song while I cried.

A/N: Like, dislike, comments, ideas? I really hope you liked it, I don't own anything I used in here. Can you get me to 50 or 55 reviews? I'm now gonna work on my other stories, which I hope you will like as much as this one, but anyway review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well exept the plot and Cassie but other than that it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

Chapter 8:

Bella's POV

"Don't waste your tears over him Bella! Edward is just an idiot like other guys! Don't tell Jasper I said that." Alice said. Cassie, Alice, and I were sitting in my room.

"Alice is right Bella. If he's so stupid that he doesn't see what he's losing then who needs him?" Cassie said.

"Thanks guys!" I said

" I have an idea! We will give you a complete make over! New hair cut, maybe even dye it, new make-up, and new clothes! We will go down to Wal-Mart and show Edward what he missed." Alice said and Cassie agreed with her.

"Yeah, that might be the best idea we have come up with!" Cassie said

"Ya'll are right." I said

"Well let's go to my personal hair stylist! I've got him on speed dial." Alice said and pulled her phone open, called him, and started speaking French.

"French Alice?" I asked

"Yeah, sorry. I'll translate for you once we get there." she said when she got off her phone.

"Come on guys! We need to work on Bella. Then go to Wal-Mart and make Edward feel stupid!" Cassie said and we laughed and went to Alice's car. Alice drove to the mall and pulled us into a hair salon. Alice started talking to the guy in French and he replied.

"Bella, what style hair cut do you want?" Alice asked me.

"I don't know." I said and Alice picked for me. She picked a hairstyle that left my ends flipping upwards on my shoulder. About an hour later Alice and Cassie looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh yeah!" they said together, and pulled me to the nearest make up store. Alice bought some pink nail polish, some blush, ruby red lipstick, lip-gloss, eyeliner, and mascara. With all the bags we had I thought we would be done, but no. Alice dragged me to Claries and bought me some cute earrings and a necklace. That was just the beginning.

"Bella, come on. Let's go to that store!" Alice yelled pulling me to the nearest clothes store.

"Alice, is this really necessary?" Cassie asked, she had most of the bags and was having trouble breathing. Alice turned and put her face in Cassie's.

"Absolutely! We want my brother to see what he's missing. Now come on!" Alice said and started pulling us along.

"Ok, Cassie?"

"Yes?"

"Which would Bella look better on this jean skirt or these pants?" Alice asked Cassie, I wasn't paying attention. I was focused on something else.

"Alice!" I said sort of whimpering. Alice looked up from the clothes and walked over to me.

"What's wrong girl?" Alice asked, I pointed to the guy and she saw that it was her brother. "Stay here." She commanded. Cassie walked over to me and we both watched Alice talk to Edward. We were close enough to hear what they said.

"Edward Cullen! What are you doing here?" Alice yelled at him.

"I don't see that's any of your business Alice." He turned back to the girl he was with. "Amy, what about this?"

"What are you doing?"

"I asked Amy to go on a date with me tonight." Edward said.

"So that's your plan huh? You know you ignore your feelings, but you hurt others while your ignoring yours. Right now Bella is heartbroken because you kissed her and you just want to be friends. Now you have fun with your life. I don't want Bella hurt anymore." Edward looked down as Alice spoke.

"Amy, can you give us a few minutes?" the girl nodded. "Alice, I do like Bella."

"Then why are you with her?"

"I don't know, because I really do like Bella. I might even love her." Edward laughed. I turned to Cassie.

"Love me?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Then why aren't you dating her?" Alice asked

"I should shouldn't I?"

"Yes. Dump Amy and date Bella. Look at her hair cut." Alice turned Edward to face me and he look astonished. "Go fix things with her." Edward nodded and walked towards Cassie and me.

"I've gotta go. Good luck Bella!" Cassie said running off.

"Hey." Edward said when he got to me.

"Hi."

"I like your haircut."

"Thanks I like it too." We stood there looking at each other, not saying anything.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I ignore my own feelings a lot. But as Alice said, while I'm ignoring my feelings I hurt others. Bella I don't want to ever see you sad. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I said and looked down; I felt his finger lift my chin up. I looked up and saw his face getting closer to mine; I stood on my toes and closed the gap. The kiss went deeper than when he kissed me at the dance. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his hands around my waist.

"I love you." He said when he broke away.

"I love you too." I said and smiled. Alice came skipping over.

"See that's what I like to see!" she said and smiled.

"Thanks Alice." I said and she pulled me away from Edward and gave me a hug.

"Your welcome." She said

"Yeah, thanks Alice." Edward said.

"Your welcome Edward. You are so stubborn." Alice said. Then looked at me. "What are you going to tell Charlie?"

"Charlie! I've gotta get home. Alice?"

"Of course. I drive the fastest!" I looked back at Edward.

"Bye. I'll think of something to tell Charlie. Come over tomorrow night?" I asked

"Sure." He leaned down and gave me another kiss on the lips. Alice wouldn't let it last long though.

"COME ON!" She yelled.

"Bye." I said looking into his eyes then ran off. "Where's Cassie?" I asked

"I don't know. Call her." Alice said we stopped at the fountain in the middle of the mall.

"Cassie, where are you?" I asked her after she answered her phone.

"I'm waiting outside." She replied.

"Okay." I hung up and we ran out fast.

"BELLA!" I turned and saw my dad.

"Hi dad." I said. He looked at Alice. "This is Alice. Alice this is Charlie."

"I went into the mall a few minutes ago." He said, I noticed he had a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Really. See anything?"

"Oh you mean my daughter kissing some older guy."

"I gotta go. I'll take Cassie home. Bye Bella." Alice walked off.

"Dad, I can explain."

"Really? You know you are not allowed to see an older guy. How old is he?"

" He's 22. Dad…" I trailed off. I looked over to the store that Edward was in and saw him walking out.

"Bella, I don't want you seeing him."

"Hi Bella." Edward said when we came up to me. Oh no!

"Is this the guy you're dating?" Charlie said.

"Dad, just let it go."

"No, listen." He turned to Edward. "You are not allowed to see Bella. Ever! Stay away from my daughter! Come on Bella." what is worse than being dragged out of the mall by your dad? How about being told very loudly that you couldn't see the guy your dating in the mall by your dad. I don't care; I was going to find a way to date Edward.

A/N: Well, how was it? Did you like it? I hope so. I haven't been in the happiest of moods this week, and it might last for the rest of the summer, so my chapters might be a little depressing. Anyway can you get me to 60 reviews? Please. Happy author!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well exept the plot and Cassie but other than that it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

Chapter 9

"Bella you're grounded." Charlie said when we got home.

"Okay. Whatever." I said wand walked up to my room. I went to my computer and saw that I had two new emails; the first was from Cassie.

"Hey Bella. What happened at the mall?" I quickly hit reply and began to type.

"Cass, my dad saw me and Edward kissing. I'm not allowed to see Edward. He told Edward to stay away from me. The worst thing that can happen in a mall happened to me, being told very loudly that I can't see my boyfriend." I hit send and went to the other email. It was from Edward, he had sent it a few minutes ago.

"Look out your window." I got up and walked to my window. Outside was Edward holding a rose.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I had to see you again."

"What if Charlie saw you?"

"I don't care. Bella come down please?" Edward asked

"I shouldn't be doing this." I said and started climbing down. I wasn't the most balanced person ever so I kind of fell on him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said and helped me get up.

"Where do you wanna go?" he asked when we were far enough away from my house.

"I don't care. You?"

"You want to go wal-mart and eat at McDonalds?" he asked, his eyes were staring at me. He had amazing eyes.

"Yeah sure." I said and he grabbed my hand and we walked off.

"Bella you look amazing." He said and I looked down, I was still wearing what he had seen me in earlier.

"Oh thanks. You told me earlier didn't you?"

"Yeah, but you can't be told that to many times a day." He said and smiled. It would have been the perfect time for a kiss if my phone hadn't started ringing.

"Oh great!" I sighed and hit talk, it was my dad and he was furious.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Where are you?" Charlie yelled, I had to put the phone away from my ear. "Are you with that guy?"

"Dad I don't care. I'm not going to stop seeing him!"

"You get home right now! Bring him with you!" he hung up. I looked up at Edward.

"We better go. I'm dead." I said

"Well it was nice knowing you!" Edward said, joking around then leaned down and kissed me.

"You too!" I said and gave him another kiss. "Let's go." I said and we walked back to my house. My dad was sitting on the front step and was very mad. When he saw us he got up and walked over to us.

"You are grounded for the rest of the year!" Charlie yelled. "You get inside right now!" Charlie pointed to the door.

"Fine." I said and walked to the house. I looked back when I was at the door and Charlie was still watching me. Edward looked sad, but once he saw my attention was to him he mouthed,

"I love you." I smiled as a reply. I walked in with out looking back again. When I got in the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered still looking outside.

"Hello darling!"

"Mom? What are you doing?" I asked finally bringing my attention to the phone.

"I'm checking in on my daughter. I can do that you know, anyway how is your boyfriend that you've told me about?"

"Mom he wasn't my boyfriend until today. But Charlie won't even let me date him; he doesn't like the age difference. Edward's 22 and I'm 16. What's the big deal? You were like 7 years younger than Charlie!" I yelled into the phone and waited for a reply.

"I want to talk to Charlie." My mom said.

"Hold on." I said and put the phone down and walked outside. "Charlie, mom's on the phone. She wants to talk to you!" I said and he looked up, he was mad. Edward looked just as mad.

"You didn't have to call her to get your way."

"I didn't call her Charlie, she called here. She wants to talk about me, and about what the age difference was for you two."

"Yes 7 years. And looked what happened!" he said pointing to me. That stung a little bit.

"Me? I'm a mistake?" I asked and ran back into the house crying.

"Bella!" I heard my dad call after me. I opened my door and went to the computer. I had an email from Cassie.

"That stinks! Get on IM I'll be on for a few hours. Working on that Biology project!" I quickly got on IM.

Clumsy has logged on.

Boylover: Bella! Wat's up! I can't find anything for this stupid project! How's it going with your dad?

Clumsy: horrible, I really need a new name ya know.

Boylover: yeah you do. How about hopelessly in love?

Clumsy: really Cass?

Boylover: I don't hear you coming up with anything!

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice and turned around.

"Hi! Charlie let you up here?"

"He wanted me to calm you down." Edward sat down on my bed. "Whom are you talking to?"

"Cassie." I said and turned back to the computer

Boylover: Where are you girl? You leave me?

Clumsy: Sorry Cass, Edward came into the room and I was talking to him.

Boylover: OH! What did ya'll talk about?

"Can I?" Edward asked and changed my name

EdwardsGurl: About how much we love each other.

Boylover: Bella! You changed your name! Aww that's so sweet how much does he love you?

EdwardsGurl: Not much he broke up with me!

"Edward!" I said, he was still typing and I was trying not to laugh

Boylover: WHAT! Is he, like, available now?

EdwardsGurl: NO CASSIE I'M DATING HIM! That was Edward typing. Sorry it's just he's special.

Boylover: Oh it's cool Bell. Who are you partnered with on this project?

EdwardsGurl: Mike. Gotta go Dad's here.

"Bella?" I logged off and Edward sat down on my bed.

"Yeah dad?"

"Can I talk to you out here?" he asked

"Yeah sure." I got up and walked out.

"Ok. Your mother and I agreed that you two may date if you promise not to do anything stupid."

"Thank you so much dad!" I said giving him a hug and running back into my room.

"What happened?"

"We can date!" I yelled and he laughed and gave me a kiss. It was perfect I was pretty sure nothing could go wrong. how wrong I was.

A/N: Cliffhanger or what? Check out my new story Just a dream review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well exept the plot and Cassie but other than that it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

Chapter 10

"Bella, come on!" Cassie yelled. We were standing at my locker and Cassie wanted to go to class early for once.

"What's your hurry Cass?" I asked and got my English folder out.

"I don't know. I want to talk about you and Edward!" she said and grabbed my arm.

"Wait Cass! My locker!" I yelled and she ran back and shut it. She hooked her arm in mine and we walked off. I took my seat in front and she went behind me. Mr. Davis walked in and sighed. We talked about Romeo and Juliet and got homework on it. Why were we talking about this so long?

"Class we have 20 minutes you can either do homework or talk." Mr. Davis said and we all started talking. Lisa sat near Cassie and me so I kind of figured she was eavesdropping.

"So how you and Edward?" Cassie asked me. I sighed and looked out the window.

"We're allowed to date now."

"AH! Really?" Cassie nearly yelled she got a glare from Mr. Davis.

"Yes. Now calm down. He's taking me somewhere tonight." I said and looked at my fingernails.

"Can I come over and give you a makeover?" Cassie asked.

"Alice is going to come over and do that but why don't you come help her?"

"Ok!" Cassie said. Lisa looked at me.

"You changed your hair didn't you?" she asked

"Yeah, I did." I said not looking at her.

"I like it. Is Edward working today?" she asked

"Yep!" I said and smiled.

"Bella, come on!" Cassie said when the bell rang. I walked to Geometry and Alice was sad.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked and sat down.

"Nothing. I can handle it." she said and didn't say anything the rest of the period. When the bell rang I started wondering if she remembered about coming to my house later.

"Alice, are you still coming to my house later?"

"Yeah." She said but I could tell she was distracted.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked

"I wanted to wait and tell you this later, after school, but I got word before you came into the classroom that Edward was in a car crash." She said and touched my shoulder. I was having trouble breathing then everything went black.

A/n: I know my shortest chapter ever, but I'm having major writer block on this story right now. If you could do me a favor when you hit review please leave an idea also. Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well exept the plot and Cassie but other than that it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

Chapter 11

I don't remember what happened after I blacked out but the next thing I knew I was with Alice at the hospital. Who had gotten us out?

"What room is Edward Cullen in?" Alice asked the woman at the front desk.

"Let me check." She went to the files and pulled one out. "Uh…. Let's see here, he is in room 67. Up at the very top." She said and forgot all about us.

"Come on!" Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me to the elevator.

"Alice, I can't do this!" I said in the elevator.

"You have to! You mean the world to Edward." She gave me a hug and that calmed me down a little bit. When we got to the top floor we walked around the hall until we found room 67. Edward's door was open and we walked in. He was awake watching TV, he had a bandage over his left eye and had scratches all over his arms.

"Hi Edward." Alice said going first.

"Hey Allie!" Edward said and smiled. Alice though didn't like it.

"Not that stupid nickname!" she complained then stepped aside to where Edward could see me.

"Hey Belly!" he laughed and I couldn't help laughing.

"Belly? You sound like you're talking to your stomach." I said and was trying not to cry.

"Yeah your right Bella. Are you okay?"

"Not really. Edward will you be okay?"

"No, I'm paralyzed from the waist down." He said not meeting my eyes. A gasp caught in my throat. I know he heard it because he looked up at me.

"I'm sorry. It was…. It was a shock." I said not looking at him.

"It's okay. It was a shock to me too." He said and grabbed my hand. "Bella, if you don't want to date me still I'll be fine with that."

"Of course I want to date you. It will just take me some time to get used to I guess." I finally got the courage to look at him. "I won't ever leave you. So don't try to get rid of me that easily."

"Aw man! There went my plan!" he laughed and I joined him.

"I love you." I said making the conversation serious again.

"I love you too. Ya know when I get out we should go on our first date." I made a face.

"Ugh! No first days are always mushy!"

"Bella, everyone has a first date. We have to go on a first date sometime."

"Not unless we called this our first date."

"Okay."

"Thanks I had a wonderful time!"

"Me too."

"Edward!" I turned and saw Alice running in carrying a little gift bag.

"What is that Alice?" Edward asked still holding my hand.

"Well this isn't for you this is for Bella." she handed me the bag I opened it and pulled out some lipstick and other make-up.

"Really Alice?" I asked holding it up.

"Bella, you just got your hair cut and we couldn't give you a make over because the plan failed and you started dating my brother over there." she said and pointed to him.

"Alice, leave Bella alone." Edward said defending me.

"No! You shut up! You haven't even gone on your first date yet." Alice complained and I shot a look at Edward and he nodded.

"Alice, we have already gone on our first date!" I said and I regretted it. I had never seen her that mad. She grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me.

"BELLA! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT IT? LISTEN HERE EVERY DATE YOU HAVE YOU TELL ME ABOUT!"

"ALICE!" Edward yelled. Alice stopped shaking me and looked at Edward. "We called us talking here our first date because Bella doesn't like first dates." Alice glared at me and I attempted a weak smile.

"You don't like first dates?"

"No first dates are always to mushy!" I said and looked away. Alice let out a chuckle.

"Listen here guys. Ya'll are going to go on a first date whether you like it or not," Alice yelled pointing at both of us.

"Alice, calm down. We'll go on our first date I promise." Edward said and looked at me apologetically.

"Pinky promise?" Alice asked and I looked at her and for a second I saw a little girl looking up to her big brother.

"Pinky promise." Edward hooked his pinky with his and they both smiled. I blinked I felt like I shouldn't have been there.

"Sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to get mad." She said and I looked up.

"It's okay. I understand, you two have a pretty good relationship right?" I asked flashing a look between both of them.

"Yeah Edward was always there for me when I had a problem. We became best friends. We counted on each other until Jasper came along." Alice said smiling at the end.

"Excuse me visitors need to go." A nurse came in and informed us.

"Ok thank you." I said and smiled at her she smiled back.

"We gotta go. I didn't know we had been here that long." Alice said staring into space.

"Me either. I'll be back tomorrow before I go to school and I'll come after school." I said and leaned down and kissed him. He held my hand and squeezed it. I looked into his eyes and saw tears forming.

"Ok come on Bella. Call Charlie maybe you can spend the night." Alice said and I nodded.

"Bye, I love you."

"I love you too." He said and let go of my hand; I had the strangest feeling that he didn't want me to leave. I stopped at the elevator.

"Alice, call my dad." I said taking a glance at Edward's room. "I can't leave him." I said looking at her again. She gave me a look that said the same thing.

"Your having the feeling the feeling he doesn't want to be alone too?" Alice asked and I nodded. We both pulled out our phones and called home.

"Jasper, can you pick Bella and me up for school in the morning? We don't want to leave Edward, yeah we'll be at the hospital." I heard Alice say then my dad picked up.

"Bella? Where are you?" Charlie yelled into the phone.

"Dad Edward got into a car accident I'm going to stay with him, well Alice and I are staying with him. Jasper's going to pick us up tomorrow. Can you call Cass and tell her?" I waited for the yelling but I just heard a sigh.

"Yes of course. Goodbye." He said and hung up. Alice and I walked back into Edward's room and Edward's face turned into a smile.

A/N: Well how do you like it? Thank you who ever gave me the idea I don't remember who it was but thank you. Review please


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well exept the plot and Cassie but other than that it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

Chapter 12

Over the next few days I saw Edward getting better, when I walked in he always smiled.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I heard Edward yell I was walking up after school one day and I was just outside his room.

"But Edward, you need to go to therapy." I heard someone say. I'm guessing it was the doctor.

"What's the point? I'm never going to be able to walk again." Edward said and a girl walked out about my age.

"Um… Excuse me, who are you?" I asked grabbing the girl by the arm.

"I'm his physical therapist." She said looking sad. "He's cute I really want to date him." She said. "I'm trying to be nice but he won't listen."

"Come in, I bet I can make him listen." I said

"What are you a new therapist that thinks she can make everyone do her will?"

"Just watch," I said. "What's your name?"

"Christy." She said

"I'm Bella." I said and walked in.

"Bella!" Edward said.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked and walked up to his bedside.

"Tired. But I'm fine." He lied.

"I was standing outside and heard you yelling."

"You did?"

"Yes. Why won't you do your therapy?"

"What's the point Bella?" he said and looked at me.

"I don't know. But you need it." I said

"Will you go with me?"

"I guess!" I said and gave a dramatic sigh.

"Will you give me a reward if I go through it all?"

"Your pushing your luck!" I yelled and poked him. I looked at Christy. "You can get a wheelchair and take him, he'll go now." She ran off and I took the chance and kissed him.

"I couldn't do that when she was in here because it would hurt her feelings." I said and sat on his bed. He put his arm around my waist.

"Why would it hurt her feelings?" he asked

"Guys are so blind! She told me that she wants to date you. I didn't have the heart to tell her I was your girlfriend." I said and he smiled.

"Oh okay. Thank you Bella."

"For what?"

"Standing by me through this. Most girls would have gone off and gotten another boyfriend." He said looking down.

"Not me." I said.

"Here you go. You want help getting in?" Christy asked

"Yes please." He said and I grabbed his left arm while Christy grabbed his right. "Thanks." He said letting her see his green eyes. I knew exactly what she was thinking that his eyes were like a forest, you could get lost in them. That's the exact same thought I had when I first them.

"Your welcome!" she said and leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. Edward looked at me and laughed. My face was red with jealousy.

"Hey Edward. Um… I was wondering do you want to go on a date sometime?"

"Sorry, I have a girlfriend." He said and grabbed my hand.

"Oh I'm sorry about that kiss then." She said and looked down.

"It's okay." He said and smiled. He was so mean; I mean he gave her the crooked smile! That was just pure torture! Christy went behind him and pushed the wheel chair and I walked beside him.

"Bella!" I turned and saw Alice and Jasper running towards me.

"Hey Alice." I turned to Edward. "We'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." He said and Christy started rolling him away.

"Who's that?" Alice asked me

"Christy. She's his physical therapist. She likes him too, she gave him a kiss on the cheek."

"What did you say?" Jasper asked

"I didn't say anything but I was mad! But Edward started laughing and when she asked him if he would go out sometime he grabbed my hand and said he had a girlfriend." Alice started laughing.

"That is hilarious. Come on let's go where Edward went." Alice said grabbing Jasper's hand.

"Bella!" Cass ran up to me.

"Hey Cass!" I said and gave her a hug.

"How is he?"

"Um… he's not exactly happy about being paralyzed but when I'm around him he cheers up and acts brave."

"Aww… She's the medicine!" Cassie yelled. "So where are ya'll going?"

"Um… we're going down to Edward's physical therapy he wanted me down there with him." I explained

"Oh okay. Come over to my house later?"

"I don't know I may spend the night here again. My dad's getting mad but I don't care. I don't want to leave him yet." I said staring off into the distance.

"Okay. Talk to you later then." She gave all of us a hug before running off.

"Come on." I said and put my arm through Alice's arm. We walked off and went into the room marked Physical therapy.

"I HATE THIS!" Edward yelled, I could see him but he couldn't see me.

"See what I mean, that's how he acts when I'm not with him." I turned to Alice and told her. "Stay here. Until I say it's okay to come over."

"Okay. Look at Christy, that's her name right?"

"Yeah it is." I looked at her and she was crying. I ran over to them.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I've gotta go." She cried and ran off. I walked up to Edward and slapped his arm.

"What did you do?"

"Bella, you don't know what it's like! I don't care what you think anymore! I'm tired of playing brave because you like it."

"Edward Cullen stop having a pity party and face what happened to you. A lot of people go through this and they don't act as bad as you do!" I yelled back at him.

"Oh yeah, name one person who's been nice while they went through this."

"My mom!" I yelled and ran out crying.

A/N: Well how was it? I really enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will explain what happened to Bella's mom. Could you get me to 95 reviews or 100 please? I know you can do it. I had like 60 something the other day when I updated now I have 82 remember 95 or 100 reviews please!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well exept the plot and Cassie but other than that it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

Chapter 13

"Bella, how's Edward doing?" Cassie came up and asked me.

"I don't know." I said and pulled a book out of my locker.

"What do you mean? You've never left his side."

"Cass, things change. He changed." I said and looked down.

"What happened?" she asked as we walked off.

"He was a jerk to his therapist." I said and Cassie didn't make me talk about it anymore.

"Hi Bella!" Alice came into Geometry after me for a change.

"Hi Alice." I said and smiled.

"Bella, we need to talk. You need to give Edward another chance. He was just mad."

"But he doesn't have to act like a jerk." I said and she let it drop too.

At lunch I sat down with Cassie and Alice and Jasper were sitting there too.

"BELLA!" I looked up and saw Christy running toward me.

"What are you doing here you don't even go to this school!" I said

"He started walking again!" she said and I gasped.

"What?"

"Yes, he wants you right now!"

"I can't just leave! Not unless someone checks me out." I said and Jasper smiled. He was considered a senior for some reason so he could check me out.

"Bella, Alice. Let's go!" he said and we threw our food away.

"Bye Cass!" I called back to her and she mouthed bye.

We walked into the hospital when Christy turned to Alice and Jasper.

"Could you stay here? He honestly just wanted Bella."

"Yeah sure." Alice said and they took a seat. Christy grabbed my hand and led me to the therapy area.

"Edward?" she knocked on a door and then swung it open. Edward was sitting down moving his legs back and forth.

"Christy!" he smiled then looked at me. "BELLA!"

"Hey." I said and looked down.

"I'm going to go." Christy said.

"No stay." Edward said and she nodded. It felt like something was going on that I should have known about.

"Wow, your walking again." I said and he walked towards me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about how I acted." I closed the gap between us but something was different like he didn't want to be that close to me.

"It's okay." I said and wrapped my arms around his waist and cried into his chest.

"Bella, we broke up didn't we?" he asked. I pulled back.

"What? I was mad. I didn't say we broke up." I looked back at Christy and she looked guilty. "You're dating aren't you?"

"Yeah, I thought we broke up and Christy never left my side."

"I didn't either!" I yelled and backed out of the room.

"Bella!" Edward yelled. I felt a hand on my arm.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean…" Christy said.

"I know exactly what you meant to do." I yelled and spun to face her. "You always wanted to date him, you saw the perfect chance when I walked out!"

"Bella, your right I saw the perfect chance. But he feels horrible about it. He just wants to date someone close to his age."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 20. I'm very young looking for my age." She said and for a second she looked guilty.

"Well I have to say that even though I really can't stand you right now you are very pretty for your age."

"Thanks. Go back and talk to him." She said and I nodded. I knew it was the best thing to do. She stayed where she was and I walked in. he didn't notice me at first but it looked like he was crying.

"Hey." I said and he looked up his eyes were red.

"Bella?" he said his voice confused.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I ran out like I did a while ago and made you think we broke up." I said and he got up. "Wow! You've made improvements." He looked down.

"Yeah." His voice cracked it sounded like he was going to cry again.

"Edward, don't be mad at yourself. I'm the one to blame, I did it and now I have to pay. But I'll wait until you get ready to date me again." I said my own voice cracking.

"Bella, I'm so sorry!" he started making his way towards me. He was walking very slowly but was trying his best to walk towards me. I saw him struggling so I closed the gap and he gave me a hug.

"You okay with this?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, I'm okay. We can be friends can't we?"

"Of course!" he said and kissed me on the top of the head.

"Do you want to see Alice and Jasper?" I asked and he went to sit back down.

"Yeah sure." I walked out and let tears escape finally. I had my back to the door but I could hear him crying too. I walked into the lobby and saw Alice and Jasper talking and holding hands. Alice looked up and saw me wipe away a tear that was streaming down my face.

"Bella? what happened?" she asked when she ran up to me.

"Um… I just found out that the time I was away from him he thought we broke up and started dating his therapist." I looked down.

"oh no he didn't!" Alice yelled and went off to yell at him; I caught up with her.

"Alice no! We're just friends for now."

"But all that hard work to have Charlie let ya'll date! It all went to waste!"

"No it didn't. he wants to see ya'll." Alice nodded and grabbed Jaspers hand. I watched as they walked away I could see they were in love. I stood there feeling sorry for myself.

A/N: Short I know. I didn't feel like writing a really long chapter but the next should be longer. Thanks for reading! Ok I didn't want to explain just yet what happened to Bella's mom so it may not be for a few chapters. But can you get me to 100 reviews? Please?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well exept the plot and Cassie but other than that it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

Chapter 14

"Hey Bella. I am so sorry about Edward" Cassie came up and told me at lunch.

"It hurts but I'm going to visit him today after school." I said. She sat down and began eating her Cheeseburger.

"HEY BELLA!" I looked up and saw Alice running towards me. Jasper was close behind her.

"Alice, calm down! What happened?" she started panting then motioned for my water bottle. I handed it to her and she yanked the top off and drank half the bottle.

"Ok… Edward…broke…up…with…Christy!" she said between breaths.

"WHAT?" I yelled and Jasper came up behind her.

"Ok Edward broke up with Christy." Jasper said as if I was a total idiot.

"I know! Why?" I asked and Alice gave me a look like I was stupid.

"Bella, do you really want to argue about this? Let's go to the hospital after school." Alice said and sat down.

"Wait, I want to know why he broke up with her?"

"Because he realized he loved you and not her." I sighed and stared off into the distance. Would we get back together? The rest of the day passed in a blur.

"Hi Bella. Heard you and Edward broke up. Heard he's dating his therapist."

"Lisa not now!" I said and turned my back on her.

"You'll regret dating an older guy." She yelled at me but I wasn't paying attention. I ran out to Jasper's car and got in. Alice was in front and of course Jasper was driving.

"Bella, we're here." Jasper said, I must have been daydreaming because I don't remember leaving the school.

"Ok. Um… can I go alone?" I asked and then both nodded. I climbed out and watched them find a parking place. I walked in and went up to Edward's room. the elevator ride seemed like it took forever.

"Oh honey, I hope he's okay." A young couple was standing in the elevator with me and I had overheard the woman say that.

"I am sure he is okay." The man said with a heavy British accent.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear. What's wrong?" I asked

"Oh our son was in a car accident." The woman said.

"Oh I'm sorry. My boyfriend was in a car accident and it paralyzed him from the waist down." I said and the woman let out a loud moaning sound. "Oh no it's okay now he's beginning to walk." I looked at the man. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." The man said in his British accent. I stared at the woman as she cried. Finally the doors opened on my floor and I walked off giving an apologetic look to the man. I walked up to Edward's room and knocked.

"Come in." he said and I pushed the door open.

"BELLA!" He said and sat up. I walked and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Edward, how are you?"

"I'm good. I got a new physical therapist. It's a guy this time." He said and I laughed.

"Good. So… are we getting back together?" I asked and he smiled his crooked smile.

"I hope so!" he said grabbed my hand.

"Good, because I have missed you terribly!" I said

"Oh get up. I want to show you something." I stood up and he took his covers off.

"Edward, should you be doing this?" I asked when I saw he was trying to stand up.

"Of course. I can do it Bella. Stand over…" he looked around his room "There!" he said and pointed to a corner.

"Ok, but do you want me to face the corner?" I asked trying to make a joke.

"Yes! You've been bad!" he said and I turned to face the corner. I heard shuffling sounds on the floor then it went away. I turned and saw Edward right behind her.

"Surprise!" he said a smile spread across his face.

"OH EDWARD!" I yelled and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him and stood up to give him a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up. I ended the kiss and rested my head on his shoulder. He finally put me down and let me help him to bed.

"So what did you think?" he asked

"It was amazing! I can't believe you can pick me up even now!" I said and pulled his covers back.

"Yeah I was surprised about that myself." He laughed.

"You know it's going to be hard to tell Charlie we're dating again. You aren't exactly on his friends list right now." I said and sat down next to him on his bed. He had his arm around my waist.

"Well just tell him I was an idiot and that I am more in love with you than I have ever been." He said and playfully touched the end of my nose.

"Or I could tell him that I am more in love with you." I said and punched him lightly on the stomach.

"Bella! It's hot outside!" Alice said then stopped, her mouth hanging open.

"What…you…" she stuttered.

"OH." Edward said, "I get out on Friday!" he said

"No way!" I said and gave him a hug. Friday was just two days away. I couldn't wait.

"We'll have to go out and celebrate!" Jasper said. I had forgotten he was standing there.

"Yeah, Bella. Why don't you come over?" Alice asked walking up to me.

"Okay." I said and got off Edward's bed.

"yeah Bella, we can have dinner at my house." Edward said.

"Okay." I leaned into kiss him. "I have to go. I shouldn't tell him tonight. I'll tell him tomorrow." I said and walked out.

A/N: Well how was it? I'm pretty pleased with this chapter! Thank you for the support. Could you get me to 110 reviews?


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well exept the plot and Cassie but other than that it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

Chapter 15

On Friday Alice came up to me at lunch.

"Hey Jasper and I are leaving early. You want to come?"

"Where are you going?"

"To pick Edward up. Carlisle is at the hospital. Esme's decorating things. Rosalie and Emmett are looking at houses." She got this excited look on her face. "OH! We didn't tell you. But we are also celebrating because Emmett proposed to Rosalie!"

"AHH! When?" I asked and Alice pulled me up and made me start happy dancing. (A/N: I was forced to do this the first time I did it! My friend was so happy!) I looked around and saw everyone staring at us. This wouldn't have been so awkward if Cassie had been here. Where was she?

"He proposed last night!" Alice said and sat down. Conversation had begun again around us.

"Aww! That's so sweet! When's the wedding?" I asked and Alice looked down.

"They won't tell us!" she whined.

"Why?" I asked taking a bite out of my apple.

"They don't want our help! Rose told me that she wants everything done before they tell us!"

"Oh… I'm sorry." I said

"So how did it go with telling Charlie?" Alice asked.

"Oh! About that…" I sighed before continuing. "I was about to tell him when he said that any girl would be stupid to date a guy that broke her heart."

"I'm sorry!" she said and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said quickly. I felt two fingers poke my side.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed then looked back and saw Jasper. "Not cool Jasper!" I said and hit him.

"OWWW!" he grabbed his arm and fell to the floor.

"Get up! We have to go!" Alice said and kicked his ankle playfully.

"I'm dying!" he said and held his hand up. Again people stared but started laughing. I didn't like being the center of attention. Alice pulled him up and Jasper staggered for a bit before calling out.

"It's all right folks! I'm okay!" everyone clapped and cheered.

"Oh good! I wouldn't want to have to go every day without seeing your handsome face!" a ninth grader came up and flirted with Jasper.

"Oh yeah such a pity. I'm sure my girlfriend would hate it to!" he said and walked to Alice.

"Bye Bella. See you tonight!" Alice called

"Yeah. What time?"

"I'll pick you up!" Jasper said and I nodded. I sat back down and waited for the attention to go to someone else.

"Hey!" Cassie said coming up behind me and scaring me.

"Hey!" I said and sighed. She sat down and was quiet for a while.

"Quite a show put on by Jasper!" she said and I nodded.

"Yep!" I said and took another bite out of my apple.

"What are you doing tonight?" Cassie asked me.

"Going over to Edward's house. We're celebrating." I said

"Oh, does Charlie know about you and Edward?" Cassie asked and I could feel my face sagging, as I was about to tell her the bad news.

"No. I began to tell him but he said that any girl who would go out with a guy that broke her heart was stupid!" I said and thought back to the night before.

_Flashback:_

_I had fixed Charlie his favorite, Hamburger. When he walked in I had dinner on the table, he looked up at me and smiled._

_ "Hey Dad!" I said._

_ "Hey Bells. Smells good." He said taking a deep breath._

_ "Thanks." I said and sat down. "Hey dad?"_

_ "Yeah?" he asked about to take a bite out of his hamburger._

_ "Um… what would you say if a certain girl said that she was dating a guy she'd already dated? A guy who was sweet and cared for her?"_

_ "A girl would have to be out of her mind to date a guy that broke her heart!" Charlie said. I sat staring at my hamburger._

_ "Dad, I'm going to go to my room. I'm not hungry." I said and walked up the stairs. I looked in my purse and saw a picture of Edward and me. Why couldn't Charlie be easy to tell?_

_End of flashback!_

"That stinks!" Cass said.

"Yeah! I have to tell him before Jasper picks me up! I don't know how to tell him." I complained.

"I'll come over and help soften Charlie up!" Cass said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks!" I said and gave her a hug.

"What are best friends for?" she asked and I smiled. The bell rang and we went to class. We walked to History class and we were so lucky we had Mr. Cooper. He let us listen to our Mp3s in his class.

"We're not doing anything today!" he said and went to sit down.

"Bella!" Cassie came and sat next to me, I always sat in the back of the room and was always sitting alone.

"What?" I asked and she handed me an earphone.

"Listen to this song." Cassie said and hit play. I listened and hear Hannah Montana; I gave Cass a crazy look. "Just listen." I did and heard her new song he could be the one. After it was over Cassie looked at me. "Well how did you like it?" she asked.

"It was good." I said and looked down, I hadn't realized I'd done it but I had written Edward's name everywhere on my notebook. Cassie looked at it and laughed.

"Someone's obsessed." Cassie said. I shook my head.

"No I'm in love!" I said. The rest of the day passed in a blur, before I knew it Cassie was on my porch about to help me convince Charlie about Edward.

"Hey! Ready?" Cassie asked me. I inhaled.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said and we walked into the living room.

"Hey Mr. Swan!" Cassie yelled and Charlie gave her a stern look. "Sorry Charlie!"

"Hey Cass." He said and gave her a hug. Cassie was like my sister and his second daughter.

"Hey dad. Um… Jasper's coming to pick me up to go to his house tonight for a celebration." I said

"Ok. What are you celebrating?" he asked

"Um… Emmett proposed to Rosalie… And…" I breathed before continuing. "EDWARD'SGETTINGOUTOFTHEHOSPITALTODAY!" I said very fast.

"Ok. Why do you want to celebrate him getting out of the hospital?" he asked, guys were so dumb! He still had no clue.

"Um… good question. I'm dating Edward again!" I said and ducked behind Cassie.

"Cassie, honey, can you go please?"

"Bye Bells!" she said and left. When Charlie heard her gone he yelled.

"WHAT?" his face went red. "How long have you been dating?"

"Just since Wednesday. You can say I'm stupid for dating him but no matter what you say I'm going to date him." Charlie looked stunned; I heard a knock on the door. "I'm going to go. I may spend the night there." I walked out and Jasper looked at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing I just told Charlie about how I'm dating Edward again." I said and started crying, I don't know why. Jasper pulled me into a hug.

"It'll be okay. Come on." He pulled me to his car and drove off.

When we got there Alice ran out to me.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Horrible! Can I spend the night?" I asked.

"Of course. Come on!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me in.

"Bella!" Edward said and started walking down the stairs holding on to the banister.

"Edward!" I walked up and tried to help him.

"No." he said and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Congratulations!" I said and he kissed me.

"I have a surprise for you after dinner." He whispered in my ear.

"Okay." I said and by this time we were already in the kitchen. I saw Rosalie talking to Esme.

"Hi Bella!" Rosalie said when she saw me.

"Hi! Congratulations!" I said and she gave me a hug.

"Thanks! I'll tell you the date if you promise not to tell Alice, everyone else knows except her." Rosalie whispered in my ear.

"Ok I promise."

"It's on the April 2." She said "my birthday!"

"Oh now he has to get you two presents."

"Exactly." She said and smiled. I looked behind her at Esme who was backing a cake.

"Can I help?" I asked and Esme smiled at me.

"No it's fine. You two girls just go to your guys." Rosalie and I laughed.

"Okay." We said together. We walked out and sat on the couch between Edward and Emmett. Emmett looked at Rosalie and it was easy to tell they were in love. Emmett kissed Rosalie passionately.

"Not a bad idea." Edward said then kissed me. I pulled away and looked into his forest green eyes.

"Dinner's ready!" Esme called from the kitchen. I got up and grabbed Edward's hand. By the time we got in there Alice was already sitting down next to Jasper and Carlisle was at the end of the table.

"Well that was good!" Carlisle said after we had eaten dinner and the cake.

"Yes it was Esme." I said and grabbed Edward's hand underneath the table. He looked at me and smiled, I smiled back.

"Can we be excused?" Edward asked and Esme nodded. Edward looked at me "Come on." He got up and was having trouble walking. When we were out of the kitchen I turned to him.

"You want help?"

"No. I'm fine." He said and put one hand on the banister. He led me up to his room. "Can you open those doors?" he asked pointing to some back doors.

"Of course." I walked over to them and pulled them open.

"Walk outside." He said and I heard him walking behind me. When I walked outside I gasped. There was a CD player sitting on the railing, a tablecloth and a telescope. "Hit play." I went over to the CD player and hit play a song by Cascada came on; I recognized it. It was every time we touch I had listened to it a lot since I met Edward. I turned to him.

"Its beautiful." I said

"Yeah. You wanna dance?" he asked.

"But can you?"

"Bella, I can try." He put his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What happened when you were dating Christy?" I asked my head was on his chest. To my surprise he burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You are so cute when you're jealous!" he said and pushed my head away to where he could see my face. "I love you." He said

"I love you too." I looked down, "Could you please tell me?"

"Ok. We kissed and hugged that's all. Bella kissing her was like kissing…" he thought for the right word. "A rock." He finally said and I laughed. We started dancing again; it was perfect.

A/N: hey! So how did you like it? I really liked this chapter. One things for sure, it's the longest chapter I've ever written. Ok could you get me to 125 reviews? Thanks for getting me to 110 reviews for the last chapter. i kinda got the idea for her telling Charlie after watching that new Hannah Montana episode.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well exept the plot and Cassie but other than that it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

Chapter 16

"Hey dad!" I said when I walked in. He was sitting in the living room watching football; his feet were propped up. "Look daddy I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Edward. It was only 2 days though!"

"Look, you could have told me the day that you started dating him again."

"Dad I knew how you felt about our age difference, I thought you wouldn't like that I was dating him again." I said.

"Bella, can we have an honest relationship now?"

"Yeah!" I said and hugged him.

"So how about you invite him to dinner?" Charlie asked.

"Okay!" I said and went to get my phone. I dialed in Edward's number he answered on the 2nd ring.

"Hey!" he said

"Hey! You wanna come over for dinner?" I asked and he hesitated.

"Sure. Can you pick me up?" he asked, how was I supposed to tell him I didn't have a car?

"Um… Edward I don't have a car." I admitted it was silent on the other end.

"How about Jasper drives you over?" I asked and I could hear him laughing.

"Okay, sure why not." I giggled at this for some reason.

"You wanna come over now?"

"Sure. Bye." He hung up and I waited for him to come over. I went to my room and waited for a while. I was so bored this was impossible; I decided to call Cassie and let her know how my night was.

"Hey you've reached Cassie leave a message after the beep! Beep!"

"Hey Cass it's me um… I was calling to tell you how my night went last night but apparently you don't want to hear. Um… call me back! Bye!" I hung up and jumped onto my bed. I looked at the clock and saw it was 4:30.

"Bella!" I heard my dad call and I ran downstairs. I saw Jasper helping him walk in.

"Hey!" I said and ran to him.

"Hey." He said and wrapped his arms around me.

"Thanks Jazz!" I said and gave him a hug.

"No problem. Call me when you're ready to come home?"

"Ok." Edward said and Jasper walked out.

"You didn't have to come this early." Charlie said

"I asked him too." I said and Charlie backed off.

"Ok."

"You wanna go to my room?"

"Sure." I helped him walk up the stairs and then into my room.

"Bells?" he was laying on my bed and I was in the computer chair.

"Yeah?"

"You told me when I was in the hospital that your mom was paralyzed. What happened?"

"Um… I'd rather not talk about it." I said and looked out the window.

"You can trust me." He said and I sighed.

"Um… pretty much what happened to you, except she didn't do physical therapy. That's why I pushed you so hard to do it." I said and looked down.

"Aww Bells. Are you crying?"

"No." I said. I was acting like such a baby! He walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"If you ever..." he was interrupted because my phone started ringing. I looked at it and saw it was my mom.

"Hi mom!"

"Hey honey, how are you doing?"

"Good. You?"

"I'm fine. You know Phil?"

"Yeah I remember Phil. What about him?"

"He proposed to me last night."

"Mom that's great!" I said and meant it. Phil treated my mom with respect it was easy to see that he loved her.

"You wanna come to the wedding?"

"Um… I don't know."

"How's Edward?"

"He's good. We're in my room right now talking." I said and turned to him.

"Oh can I talk to him?" my mom asked and Edward laughed most likely because of the look on my face.

"Sure." I said and handed Edward the phone.

"Hello?" he said and listened.

"Put it on speaker phone!" I whispered.

"Hold on." Edward said and handed me the phone. I put it on speaker and listened. "Ok, sorry about that."

"Well I was saying if you ever hurt my baby girl I will hurt you!"

"Ok that's enough of that!" I said and put the phone off speaker. "Mom I gotta go bye!" I said and hung up. My phone started ringing again.

"MOM! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Yes darling!" Cassie said while laughing.

"Cassie that is not funny!" I said and she laughed even more!

"Yes it is! So what happened last night?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. If you had answered when I called you, you would've found out."

"Meanie!" she said and hung up.

"Edward…" I started but didn't finish. I walked over to him and sat in front of him, he was lying on my bed and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What?" he asked and pulled me down.

"Why do you like me? I mean I'm only 16."

"Bella, you're different." He said and kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks!" I said sarcastically.

"No seriously. I've dated girls my age before, it's not the same when I date you." He sat up. I sat up too but next to him.

"Oh. Okay."

"Why did you wanna know?" he asked leaning in towards me.

"I don't know." I said and leaned into kiss him.

"Come on let's go downstairs and eat!"

"But it's only 5:50. I should get dinner started though." I said and walked downstairs. I was really worried that my dad would do something to embarrass me.

A/N: Will Charlie embarrass Bella? Will Edward laugh? All this and more in the next chapter of BULLIED INTO LOVE! Well I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews. Can you get me to 130 reviews? Thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well exept the plot and Cassie but other than that it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

Chapter 17

"So Edward what do you do for a living?" my dad asked when we sat down to dinner. I held my fork then dropped it when my dad asked that.

"Dad can we talk about something else?"

"No it's okay Bells." Edward said then started eating his baked potato. When he was done he answered my dad's question. "Well I did have a job at Wal-Mart, but since my accident I quit, I'm looking for a job now."

"Wal-mart?" my dad asked throwing a glance at me. "Now I know why Bella went so much after school."

"Dad," I said and he laughed.

"Bella, calm down. If I wanted to embarrass you I would pull out the old photo book. But it's in the living room." I sighed. "I'll go get it." he said and got up.

"Edward I am so sorry."

"Hey it's a dad's job to embarrass his daughter, trust me you should have seen Alice when Jasper moved in!" he said and laughed. I got up and walked over to him.

"I love you." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you too." He looked up at me and kissed me.

"OK!" Charlie said walking in. I went back and sat down. "Here Edward this was Bella when she was born." Charlie said pulling out a bunch of pictures.

"Oh wow Bella! You were small." Edward said

"I wasn't that small!" I said and walked over between them.

"Oh here's one when all three of us went to Phoenix for a while. Bella was two." Edward laughed and I went back to my chair. Somehow this was not what I expected it to be!

"Bella was covered in spaghetti here."

"Dad!" I yelled and Charlie put the pictures down. "Can we just eat?" I asked

"Sure." He said and the rest of the dinner was quiet. "So Edward what's your dad do?"

"He's a doctor. Carlisle Cullen." Edward said and the conversation continued without me. I served the spaghetti and sat down. I was invisible.

"Can I use your phone? I need to leave." Edward said and Charlie nodded.

"Sure. Bella show him where the phone is."

"Ok." I said and got up. When we were out of Charlie's sight Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. "You're talking to me now?"

"Bella, I did that to impress your dad! I already know he doesn't like our age difference."

"Well you could have given me some kind of hint!" I said turning to him. He put his hands on the side of my face and lifted my face to him. When we broke away I looked behind him and saw Charlie watching us.

"Oh the phone!" I said and got it for him. I watched as he dialed in a number.

"Hey, yeah can you come pick me up?" he said into the phone, I had my back to the wall and just watched him. "Alright bye!" he said and hung up.

"Bella can you go out and get the mail?" Charlie asked me, knowing I was waiting for something.

"Yeah sure. Edward come on. I wanna tell you something!" he nodded but was cautious. I grabbed his hand and walked out with him.

"Bella, what did you want to tell me?" he asked when we at the mailbox.

"I'm waiting for a letter from a dance school!"

"That's great! I didn't know you liked to dance!" he said and put his elbow on the mailbox.

"Yeah I love to dance, it's my passion! Edward, if I get into this school it will change my future!" I said and he laughed.

"Yeah probably will." He said and then Jasper's car drove up.

"Hey Bella!" Jasper got out.

"Hey Jazz, where's Alice?"

"She didn't feel like coming." He said

"Oh man, I was going to ask if she wanted to go shopping!" I said and Jasper and Edward laughed.

"She's going to be sad about that." Edward said

"Yeah probably!" Jasper said then looked at Edward. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah!" Edward said. "Bye, call me if you get that letter!" Edward kissed me on the cheek then, slowly, walked off. I sighed and watched his car go. I had the best boyfriend; I had a shot at going to New York and becoming a dancer!

A/N: well how was it? I finally felt like updating this story after updating Long Lost friends for so long! I'm like obsessed with that story right now. Thanks RozzLuvzEmmett for making me laugh so much before I started writing this again! Check out her stories she's awesome! Could you get me to 140 reviews? It was short but I wanted to end it there.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well exept the plot and Cassie but other than that it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

Chapter 18

"Bella! It's the last week of school!" Cassie said coming up to me, I was cleaning my locker out.

"I know!" I said and sighed. "I can spend time with Edward!" I said and started cleaning my locker again. "Why aren't you cleaning your locker?"

"I cleaned it out weeks ago! Time for some sun!" Cassie said and I laughed.

"Hey Bella!" Alice came up to me.

"Hey Alice, done cleaning your locker?"

"Yep!" she pointed behind her and I saw Jasper carrying two boxes full of stuff.

"Wow Alice. Are you ok Jasper?"

"Yeah! I'm great!" he said and put the boxes down.

"Well we'd better go to second period again!" Cassie said and gave me a hug. She walked off and I walked with Alice and Jasper.

"Hey you think my teacher will let me put this in my car?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know who do you have?"

"Coach Lozano!" he said, I'd never had that teacher but I heard he was pretty tough.

"I don't know." I said and we walked off.

I went straight home after school to check the mail; I saw 2 letters the first was for my dad a bill. The second was for me from the Denver dance company! I tore it open,

"Dear Ms. Swan,

It gives me great pleasure to tell you that we would like to set up an audition for you at your earliest convenience, please call us back at this number to schedule an appointment, 555-3960.

Denver Dance Company"

I yelled and grabbed my skateboard and rolled towards Edward's house.

"EDWARD!" I yelled when I was outside his house.

"Hey I was expecting you to come over when Jazz and Alice got home!" he said.

"Sorry I went to check the mail! Guess what! I got a letter from the Denver Dance Company!"

"Really?" he asked and wrapped his arms around me.

"Can you believe it?"

"Its amazing Bella!" he kissed the top of my head and pulled me inside.

"Come on, do you need to call them?"

"Yes, can I use your phone?" he pulled out his cell phone and let me dial the number.

"Hello Denver Dance Company," a woman answered.

"Hello this is Bella Swan um… I got a letter today about an audition,"

"Ok when do you want to set it up? And where?"

"Um… well could we do it at my school this Friday at about 4?" I asked

"Ok, we will be there. Where's your school?"

"Um, California."

"Where in California?"

"San Francisco, it's Bay High school." I said

"Ok we will be there this Friday at 4." She hung up and I looked at Edward.

"I have to go!" I kissed him and then got on my skateboard and left.

The next day I went to the principal's office.

"Mrs. Calhoun?" I asked and the principal looked up.

"Yes Ms. Swan?"

"Um… I was wondering if this Friday at 4 I could have an audition held here."

"An Audition for what?" she asked finally paying attention.

"There's this dance school I want to go to and I was thinking Friday's the last day of school and this is the only place I know of with a studio so the Denver Dance Company is coming to give me an audition here."

"That's fine with me." She said and I walked out.

That Friday Edward came to the school and watched me dance. I turned the player on and practiced.

"To the left, take it back now ya'll  
1 hop this time, right foot let's stomp  
Left foot let's stomp, Cha Cha real smooth

Turn it down, to the left  
Take it back now ya'll  
1 hop this time, right foot let's stomp  
Left foot let's stomp, Cha Cha now ya'll

Now it's time to get funky  
To the right now, to the left  
Take it back now ya'll  
1 hop this time, 1 hop this time  
Right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps  
Slide to the left, slide to the right  
Criscross, criscross  
Cha Cha real smooth

Let's go to work  
To the left, take it back now ya'll  
2 hops this time, 2 hops this time  
Right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps  
Hands on your knees, hands on your knees  
Get funky with it, aahhhhhhhhhh yaaaa  
Come on, Cha Cha now ya'll

Turn it down, to the left  
Take it back now ya'll  
5 hops this time  
Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp  
Right foot again, left foot again  
Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp

Freeze, Everybody Clap yo hands  
Come on ya'll, check it out  
How low can you go?  
Can you go down low?  
All the way to da floor?  
How low can you go?  
Can you bring it to the top?  
Like it never never stop?  
Can you bring it to the top?  
1 hop, right foot now  
Left foot now ya'll  
Cha Cha real smooth

Turn it down, to the left  
Take it back now ya'll  
1 hop this time,1 hop this time  
Reverse, Reverse  
Slide to the left, slide to the right  
Reverse Reverse, reverse reverse  
Cha Cha now ya'll  
Cha Cha again  
Cha Cha now ya'll  
Cha Cha again  
Turn it down

To the left, that it back now ya'll  
2 hops 2 hops, 2 hops 2 hops  
Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp  
Charlie Brown, hop it out now  
Slide to the right, slide to the left  
Take it back now ya'll  
Cha Cha now ya'll

Turn it down  
To the left, take it back now ya'll  
3 hops this time  
Right foot now, left foot now ya'll  
Cha Cha it out  
Turn it down

To the right, to the right ya'll  
To the left, take it back now ya'll  
4 hops this time  
Right foot now now ya'll, left foot now ya'll  
Cha Cha now ya'll  
Cha Cha again, Cha Cha again

Turn it down  
Take it back now ya'll  
Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp  
6 hops this time  
Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp  
Right foot 2 stomps, Left foot 2 stomps  
Criscross, Criscross  
Slide to the left, Slide to the right  
Let me hear you clap yo hands  
Cha Cha now, Cha Cha again

Turn it down  
To the left, take it back now ya'll  
2 hops 2 hops, 2 hops 2 hops  
Right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps  
Hands on your knees, hands on your knees  
Aahhhh yaaaa, get funky with it  
Get down now ya'll,  
Come on, come on  
Cha Cha now ya'll  
Let's go to work"

After I was done I looked at Edward.

"Well?" I asked

"That's not what you're using to audition right?" he said and I tapped him in the stomach.

"Be serious!" I said.

"I am."

"No I'm not auditioning with that!" I said then heard a knock on the door.

"Hello we are with the Denver Dance Company. are you Bella Swan?"

"Yes I am." I said and showed them where to sit, before I knew it, people were coming in anxious to watch me audition.

"All right dance Ms. Swan."

"Umm… Ok." I said and turned the music on. I started dancing and forgot about everyone around me. I focused on Edward's face and put my heart and soul into the dance. When I was done a round of applause broke out around me.

"That was amazing Ms. Swan!" one of the people from the company said.

"Thank you."

"You have got a spot at Denver Dance Company this summer!"

"Really?"

"Yes, show up on June 31st."

"Thank you, thank you so much!" I said and walked over to Edward.

"You did good." He said.

"Thanks!" I said and grabbed his hand, "Let's go." We walked out.

A/N: How was it, I wrote this chapter in a hurry! Hey check out a new story I'm working on with RozzLuvzEmmett it's called The boys in the band! Check it ou

**Chapter 18**

** "Bella! It's the last week of school!" Cassie said coming up to me, I was cleaning my locker out.**

** "I know!" I said and sighed. "I can spend time with Edward!" I said and started cleaning my locker again. "Why aren't you cleaning your locker?"**

** "I cleaned it out weeks ago! Time for some sun!" Cassie said and I laughed.**

** "Hey Bella!" Alice came up to me.**

** "Hey Alice, done cleaning your locker?"**

** "Yep!" she pointed behind her and I saw Jasper carrying two boxes full of stuff.**

** "Wow Alice. Are you ok Jasper?"**

** "Yeah! I'm great!" he said and put the boxes down.**

** "Well we'd better go to second period again!" Cassie said and gave me a hug. She walked off and I walked with Alice and Jasper.**

** "Hey you think my teacher will let me put this in my car?" Jasper asked.**

** "I don't know who do you have?"**

** "Coach Lozano!" he said, I'd never had that teacher but I heard he was pretty tough.**

** "I don't know." I said and we walked off. **

** I went straight home after school to check the mail; I saw 2 letters the first was for my dad a bill. The second was for me from the Denver dance company! I tore it open,**

** "Dear Ms. Swan,**

** It gives me great pleasure to tell you that we would like to set up an audition for you at your earliest convenience, please call us back at this number to schedule an appointment, 555-3960.**

** Denver Dance Company"**

**I yelled and grabbed my skateboard and rolled towards Edward's house.**

**"EDWARD!" I yelled when I was outside his house.**

**"Hey I was expecting you to come over when Jazz and Alice got home!" he said.**

** "Sorry I went to check the mail! Guess what! I got a letter from the Denver Dance Company!"**

** "Really?" he asked and wrapped his arms around me.**

** "Can you believe it?"**

** "Its amazing Bella!" he kissed the top of my head and pulled me inside.**

** "Come on, do you need to call them?"**

** "Yes, can I use your phone?" he pulled out his cell phone and let me dial the number. **

** "Hello Denver Dance Company," a woman answered.**

** "Hello this is Bella Swan um… I got a letter today about an audition,"**

** "Ok when do you want to set it up? And where?"**

** "Um… well could we do it at my school this Friday at about 4?" I asked**

** "Ok, we will be there. Where's your school?"**

** "Um, California."**

** "Where in California?"**

** "San Francisco, it's Bay High school." I said**

** "Ok we will be there this Friday at 4." She hung up and I looked at Edward.**

** "I have to go!" I kissed him and then got on my skateboard and left.**

** The next day I went to the principal's office.**

** "Mrs. Calhoun?" I asked and the principal looked up.**

** "Yes Ms. Swan?"**

** "Um… I was wondering if this Friday at 4 I could have an audition held here."**

** "An Audition for what?" she asked finally paying attention.**

** "There's this dance school I want to go to and I was thinking Friday's the last day of school and this is the only place I know of with a studio so the Denver Dance Company is coming to give me an audition here."**

** "That's fine with me." She said and I walked out. **

** That Friday Edward came to the school and watched me dance. I turned the player on and practiced.**

** "****To the left, take it back now ya'll  
1 hop this time, right foot let's stomp  
Left foot let's stomp, Cha Cha real smooth**

Turn it down, to the left  
Take it back now ya'll  
1 hop this time, right foot let's stomp  
Left foot let's stomp, Cha Cha now ya'll

Now it's time to get funky  
To the right now, to the left  
Take it back now ya'll  
1 hop this time, 1 hop this time  
Right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps  
Slide to the left, slide to the right  
Criscross, criscross  
Cha Cha real smooth

Let's go to work  
To the left, take it back now ya'll  
2 hops this time, 2 hops this time  
Right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps  
Hands on your knees, hands on your knees  
Get funky with it, aahhhhhhhhhh yaaaa  
Come on, Cha Cha now ya'll

Turn it down, to the left  
Take it back now ya'll  
5 hops this time  
Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp  
Right foot again, left foot again  
Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp

Freeze, Everybody Clap yo hands  
Come on ya'll, check it out  
How low can you go?  
Can you go down low?  
All the way to da floor?  
How low can you go?  
Can you bring it to the top?  
Like it never never stop?  
Can you bring it to the top?  
1 hop, right foot now  
Left foot now ya'll  
Cha Cha real smooth

Turn it down, to the left  
Take it back now ya'll  
1 hop this time,1 hop this time  
Reverse, Reverse  
Slide to the left, slide to the right  
Reverse Reverse, reverse reverse  
Cha Cha now ya'll  
Cha Cha again  
Cha Cha now ya'll  
Cha Cha again  
Turn it down

To the left, that it back now ya'll  
2 hops 2 hops, 2 hops 2 hops  
Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp  
Charlie Brown, hop it out now  
Slide to the right, slide to the left  
Take it back now ya'll  
Cha Cha now ya'll

Turn it down  
To the left, take it back now ya'll  
3 hops this time  
Right foot now, left foot now ya'll  
Cha Cha it out  
Turn it down

To the right, to the right ya'll  
To the left, take it back now ya'll  
4 hops this time  
Right foot now now ya'll, left foot now ya'll  
Cha Cha now ya'll  
Cha Cha again, Cha Cha again

Turn it down  
Take it back now ya'll  
Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp  
6 hops this time  
Right foot let's stomp, left foot let's stomp  
Right foot 2 stomps, Left foot 2 stomps  
Criscross, Criscross  
Slide to the left, Slide to the right  
Let me hear you clap yo hands  
Cha Cha now, Cha Cha again

Turn it down  
To the left, take it back now ya'll  
2 hops 2 hops, 2 hops 2 hops  
Right foot 2 stomps, left foot 2 stomps  
Hands on your knees, hands on your knees  
Aahhhh yaaaa, get funky with it  
Get down now ya'll,  
Come on, come on  
Cha Cha now ya'll  
Let's go to work"

**After I was done I looked at Edward.**

** "Well?" I asked**

** "That's not what you're using to audition right?" he said and I tapped him in the stomach.**

** "Be serious!" I said.**

** "I am."**

** "No I'm not auditioning with that!" I said then heard a knock on the door.**

** "Hello we are with the Denver Dance Company. are you Bella Swan?"**

** "Yes I am." I said and showed them where to sit, before I knew it, people were coming in anxious to watch me audition.**

** "All right dance Ms. Swan." **

** "Umm… Ok." I said and turned the music on. I started dancing and forgot about everyone around me. I focused on Edward's face and put my heart and soul into the dance. When I was done a round of applause broke out around me.**

** "That was amazing Ms. Swan!" one of the people from the company said.**

** "Thank you."**

** "You have got a spot at Denver Dance Company this summer!"**

** "Really?"**

** "Yes, show up on June 31st."**

** "Thank you, thank you so much!" I said and walked over to Edward.**

** "You did good." He said. **

** "Thanks!" I said and grabbed his hand, "Let's go." We walked out.**

A/N: How was it, I wrote this chapter in a hurry! Hey check out a new story I'm working on with RozzLuvzEmmett it's called The boys in the band! Check it out oh by the way i changed it to Denver, i didn't feel like doing it in New York.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well exept the plot and Cassie but other than that it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

Chapter 19

"Bella, I can't believe you have to leave at the end of this month!" Edward complained in my ear. We were sitting on my porch swing and I was in his arms.

"Edward, this is the chance of a lifetime for me! I'll only be gone for 4 weeks!"

"A month!" he whined.

"I told you!" I said, "I told you it was a month!" I said and laughed.

"I know it's still a shock!" he said and then kissed my neck.

"By the way I'll be thinking about you all the time when I'm away! Call me if anything happens!" I said and I know he knew what I meant.

"Ok, but Bella, I'm walking better every single day! What could happen?"

"Everything!" I responded quietly.

"Tomorrow, I'm taking you somewhere!" he said and pushed me up.

"Where?" I asked turning to face him.

"It's a surprise!" he said and got up. "I have to go!"

"Won't you stay for dinner?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Can't, I have a job interview!" he said and pulled me up. "Bye!" he kissed me and left. He could drive again since his last leg test was good, he didn't have to depend on Jasper anymore. I went inside and walked up to my room, next to my bed I now had a picture of Edward and me at the mall. I put it down and went to my computer. Maybe one of my friends was on, I Imed Alice, and Cassie hoping to get a reply. Luckily about 10 minutes later I got an IM from Alice.

AC: What's up Bells?

Bells: nothing much! You're brother just left for a job interview, he said he's taking me somewhere tomorrow.

AC: my brother didn't have a job interview!

Bells: why would he lie to me?

AC: I don't know, but I'm going to go. When he get's home I'll call you and tell you or I'll IM you.

Bells: Ok thanks!

I hit send then went to my bed, why had he lied to me? I thought that now we would have an honest relationship. I grabbed my cell phone and called Cassie.

"Hello?" she asked

"Cass, something's up with Edward!" I cried gripping onto the phone.

"What do you mean?" she asked

"He told me just a few minutes ago that he had a job interview but I just Imed Alice and she said that Edward didn't have a job interview!"

"Bells calm down. I'm sure Edward has a logical explanation for this!" Cass said

"I don't know Cass!" I said and heard my computer Bing. "Hold on!" I said and got up, I saw an IM from Alice.

AC: Bells, Edward won't tell me what's up! but it must be pretty big, because he was in a bad mood when he got home!

Bells: I don't know what to do. I'll ask him tomorrow!

AC: Ok.

Bells: I have to go talking to Cassie on the phone.

"Back!" I said when I got to the phone again.

"Oh okay."

"Cass, I got an IM from Alice, and she said whatever it is must be pretty big because he was in a bad mood when he got home." I sighed

"Bella, he's not cheating on you is he?" Cassie asked

"I hope not! I'm asking him tomorrow, he's taking me somewhere and I'll force him to tell me! I have to go fix dinner!"

"Alright bye!" I hung up and went downstairs.

The next morning I woke up at 8:30 and called Edward.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you wanna take me to that place now?" I asked

"Um… not right now, maybe 10:00?" he asked

"Why not now? It's as good a time as 10:00!" I yelled

"I have something to do right now, um… another job interview!" he said,

"Oh okay." I said and hung up. What was going on with him? I mean one minute he loved me and now he was lying to me! I got on my computer and Imed Alice.

Bells: hey can you follow you're brother he's going somewhere, tell me where please!

AC: Jaspers already on it!

A/N: well how was it? I hope you liked it! thanks for the reviews. Can you go to my profile and vote in the poll? Thanks! I'm sorry the chapters are so short!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well exept the plot and Cassie but other than that it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

Chapter 20

I was sitting at my computer waiting for an IM from Alice to tell me what Jasper had found out about Edward. It was strange why he was doing this. I pulled my phone out and decided to call him.

"Hello?" he answered he sounded tired.

"Hi, it's 9:30, we going to go to that spot?" I asked

"Oh, I can't take you today, I'm really busy. I have another interview after this." I listened to his lie and I could hear slow music in the background.

"Edward, why are you cheating on me?" I asked and I heard him laugh.

"Bella, I'm not cheating on you!" he laughed, "This will help our relationship I promise!" he said, "I have to go." He hung up and I sighed. My computer binged I looked and saw an IM from Alice.

"AC: He's taking dance lessons!" I gasped when I saw what he was doing, I quickly replied.

"Bells: what?"

"AC: Yep!" that's why he said it would help our relationship.

"Bells: that's so sweet! Where is he taking them at?"

"AC: The old wine shop!" I got off and walked to the wine shop that was about 5 blocks away from my house, when I got there it was 10 and I saw Edward's Volvo parked in front. I smiled; I couldn't believe he was doing this for me. I walked in and saw Edward struggling; he could barely walk. I walked up and saw him finally sitting down; a woman was there.

"I'm going to go get a drink. Will you be okay?" she asked and he nodded. When she was gone I walked up and said,

"Hey stranger!" he turned and was surprised.

"BELLA! How did you find out?" he asked getting up,

"Well I got a little suspicious! You lying to me, I thought you were cheating on me!" I said sitting on his lap; he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I told you I wasn't cheating on you."

"I know, it just seemed weird that you would lie to me."

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" he said

"I know you did now. But why did you do this?" I asked

"I wanted to impress you, you love dancing and I wanted for us to have something in common."

"We do have something in common!"

"What?" I thought about it,

"I don't know. But we love each other! That's go to count for something!" I said and the woman walked back in.

"Oh you his girlfriend?" she asked and I got up.

"Yeah, I'm Bella!" I said introducing myself.

"Oh I'm Karen, his dance teacher. He has been doing this to impress you." She said in a thick Mexican accent.

"I know, but he doesn't need the lessons anymore. Thank you for your time." I said and got Edward and walked out.

"Bella, why did you do that?" Edward asked a little annoyed.

"Why do you need a teacher when you have me?" I asked

"Bella, you don't have the time! You have to get ready for the dance school you're leaving in 2 weeks.

"I know, don't worry. I can teach you!" I said and he got in his Volvo. "Can you give me a ride?" I asked

"Bella, I'm taking you to that special place now!" Edward said and I got in. "Close your eyes!" I did and waited. He turned the radio on and I couldn't understand what was being said.

"Can I open them now?" I asked after about 20 minutes.

"Not yet." He said and I could hear a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Now?" I asked after what felt like 10 minutes.

"Give me 5 minutes." He said grabbing my hands and pulling me out, I could hear a waterfall in the distance.

"Now." He said and I opened my eyes and gasped. Around me was a field with flowers all over it; next to it was a bubbling spring with a waterfall pouring water into it.

"Edward," I gasped out; this was amazing. I couldn't find the words to describe it. "How did you find this place?"

"I found it after we moved here. I didn't feel like being in a new house so I decided to explore."

"Man, if I could have found this when I first moved here I would have loved it!" I said

"When did you move here?" he asked curious.

"Oh I moved here when I was in 3rd grade. It seems like I've lived here forever!" I said

"Did you first like it when you moved here?"

"No, I wanted to move back to my home in Phoenix. I miss my friends still, but I like it here." I said looking at him.

"Yeah I miss my home in Florida."

"You lived in Florida?" I asked

"Yeah," he said and for some reason this sparked my interest.

"How was it?" I asked

"Sunny, and humid. I would walk down by the ocean and think." He said looking off into the distance.

"Wow I have always wanted to live next to the ocean." I said pulling my knees up and putting my arms around them.

"It's not as fun as you think it is! You have hurricanes! Alligators, when it rains so much the town's flooded the Alligators will be swimming around the town!" he said.

"Trying to scare me?"

"I'm serious!" he said and I shuttered.

"Why did you move here?"

"My dad got a job offer here, so we packed our bags and moved. I couldn't stand it at first, but I like it now." He said leaning in towards me.

"I do too. I like it more I mean!" I said and started babbling, Edward chuckled and stopped my babbling with a kiss. When it was over I sighed.

"Come on." He said getting up. I walked over to his car and got in.

"I love you." I said

"You better." He laughed and I did to.

A/N: Well how was it? Could you get me to 160 reviews? Also if you have a story suggestion then please tell me in the review, I'm always looking for a new story to read. Also I have a new story up called A Cinderella Story go check it out, also if you haven't yet go read the boys in the band by me and RozzLuvzEmmett. Thanks! And hit that review button you know you want to!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well exept the plot and Cassie but other than that it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

Chapter 21

"Bella, have you fixed dinner yet?" Charlie asked

"Not yet." I said it was June 29th and I had packed and repacked my bags for tomorrow.

"Ok, what are you going to make?" he asked

"I bought some pizza, is that ok with you?" I asked taking the pizza out of the sack and put it down.

"Ok." He said and I put the pizza in the oven. I went up to my room and looked at the suitcases that were at my door waiting to be loaded into the car. I walked back downstairs and took the pizza out of the oven.

"Dad! It's ready!" I called and got two plates out.

"Smells good bells!" he said and I handed him a piece.

"Thanks!" I said and got a piece for myself. "I'm going to my room!" I said and Charlie nodded. I walked up and sat down on the bed. I was in the middle of eating when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked my mouth full of Pizza.

"Hey Bells!" Edward answered; I swallowed my pizza then answered.

"Oh hi, sorry I was eating pizza!" I said and took another bite.

"Oh, if you want I could call back!" he said

"No, it's okay." I said pushing my pizza aside. "What's up?"

"Nothing, Rosalie and Emmett finally told Alice the date of their wedding."

"And?"

"And Alice is making sure everything's perfect, even though we have 10 months until April." Edward laughed. I looked at my pizza and started drooling it looked so good.

"Hold on one second!" I said and took a bite of my pizza. "Ok, sorry I took a bite of pizza."

"Oh, you excited about tomorrow?" he asked

"Are you kidding? I can't wait it's going to be great!" I said "Other than the fact that I'm having to ride with my dad in his car and spending like 7 hours with him! It'll be cool."

"Maybe I could drive you there!" Edward volunteered.

"Edward that's brilliant let me ask my dad really fast." I put my phone down and ran downstairs. "Hey dad?"

"Yeah Bells?" he was still eating pizza while watching TV

"Instead of you driving me to Denver can Edward drive me?"

"No" he said and I decided to put a show on for him.

"But daddy I won't see him for a whole month! If he drives me I could spend 7 hours with him and I wouldn't miss him so bad!" I started fake crying.

"Will you stop crying if I let him drive you up?" Charlie sighed

"Yes." I said

"Ok!" he said and I ran back upstairs.

"He said Yes!" I said picking up the phone.

"How did you do it?" Edward asked

"I put on fake tears! I'm daddy's little girl." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Nice, so what time should I pick you up?" he asked and I thought about it.

"I need to be there by 3 so about 7:30?" I asked

"Yeah sure. I have to go. Love ya!" he said

"I love you too!" I said and hung up. I looked at my suitcases and decided to go through them and make sure I had everything I wanted. I picked up the first one and went through it; it was mostly clothes. I opened the other small bag and saw small things I needed, my toothbrush, toothpaste, hairbrush, shampoo, Deodorant, and other hair things. I put my Ipod on charge and put the bags back down at the door.

The next morning I woke up at 7 and got my bags downstairs. I took a quick shower and put on some of my fresh clothes and sat down in the living room waiting for Edward.

"Hey Bella!" my dad said he had just woken up.

"Hey dad!" I said getting up to give him a hug. "I can't believe I'm going to be gone for 4 weeks!" I looked around, "I'm going to miss this place."

"And?" Charlie asked I knew what he was talking about so I decided to have some fun.

"I guess I'll miss Edward too!" I laughed

"EDWARD? WHY WILL YOU MISS HIM?" My dad yelled.

"Dad, I was kidding. I'll miss you too. And why wouldn't I miss Edward he is my boyfriend after all!"

"Ok, sorry I reacted like that." He said and looked down. I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:29. Where was Edward?

"So what time's he getting here?" Charlie asked changing the subject.

"He's supposed to be here at 7:30!" I said and looked at the clock it was 7:30.

"He's late." Charlie said. I got up and went to the window. I didn't see him coming.

"I'm going to go call him." I said and went upstairs to my cell phone. I hit '7' for Edward's speed dial and called him. It rang 4 times and he never answered. I decided to call Alice.

"Hello?" she answered and she sounded tired.

"Alice where's Edward?" I asked

"I don't know. Asleep like every normal human should be!"

"Yeah, well he was supposed to be here at 7:30 I have to be in Denver by 3!"

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed. "He'll be there in 5 minutes I promise!" she hung up and I grabbed everything and went outside to wait.

5 minutes passed and it seemed like 5 hours. Edward still wasn't there. I decided to call him.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey where are you?" I asked

"I'm at home!" he yelled.

"Forget it my dad's driving me to Denver!" I yelled and he didn't seem to care.

"Ok whatever." He said and hung up.

"Dad can you drive me to Denver?" I asked

"Yeah sure!" he said and we went out to the car. I started to cry Edward had promised me he would drive me and then he broke his promise. I cried all the way to Denver.

A/N: Well how was it? I hope you liked it! Thanks for the reviews! Can you get me to 170 reviews? Please? Don't make me make the puppy dogface! Oh and because she mentioned me in her A/N I'll mention her in mine HI ROZZLUVZEMMETT! I'm hyper ATM! So anyway hit that green button underneath this author's note…. NOW! You know you want to!!!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well exept the plot and Cassie but other than that it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

Chapter 22

Charlie pulled up to the Denver dance school and whistled.

"Wow! Some school!" Charlie said then got my bags out of the trunk. I walked up to the school and looked around. A middle-aged woman came out wearing a light blue t-shirt and some sweats.

"Welcome to the Denver school of Dance!" the woman said "I'm Mrs. Klatz." She said introducing myself

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. This is my dad Charlie!" I said and shook her hand.

"Hi, you must be the Bella Swan I've heard so much about." She said and I blushed.

"I'm not that great. Just I'm actually very clumsy, but not when it comes to dancing." I said and Mrs. Klatz laughed.

"Yes well you are exactly like me when I was your age!"

"I am?" I asked kind of flattered.

"Yes you are!" she said and I laughed.

"Come in, come in. I'll show you around and where you'll be staying for the next 4 weeks." She said and my dad coughed.

"I have to get back." Charlie said and gave me a hug. "Have fun Bells!" he said

"Bye dad! Tell Edward that… um… I don't want to hear from him." I said and he nodded somewhat pleased.

"Ok, if he does tell him to contact me!" he said and I nodded.

"Bye Dad!" I said and looked back at Mrs. Klatz. "Sorry, we can go now." I said and she smiled.

"Ok, this is the dance studio!" she said and pointed me to a big dance studio with mirrors all around.

"Wow! I've only dreamt of dancing in a place like this!" I said and walked around.

"Let's go put your bags up and introduce you to your roommate."

"Roommate?" I asked, I had never been good at sharing a room.

"Yes, we don't have enough room for all the girls to have one room. You mind my asking who Edward was?"

"Um… he was my boyfriend, he was supposed to drive me up here but he didn't."

"Yes boys do cause trouble." She said and led me to a narrow hallway with doors on each side. She walked up to a door that had the number 16 on it and led me in. inside I saw on the left side a pink blanket and a girl that was about 18 on the bed. Great my roommate wasn't even my age!

"Hello Mrs. Klatz!" the girl said standing up and giving Mrs. Klatz a hug.

"Hello Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn this is Isabella Swan your roommate!"

"Hi Isabella! I'm Kaitlyn Hicks!" she said and Mrs. Klatz walked out.

"Hi, and it's Bella!" I said and shook her hand.

"Oh, when did you decide to be a dancer?" Kaitlyn asked me.

"I've always like dancing, I'm clumsy but not when it comes to dancing." I said and felt my phone vibrate. I looked at the number and threw the phone down.

"Not answering it?"

"No," I said and my phone kept vibrating, I thought ignoring him would make him leave me alone but it didn't.

"WHAT?" I screamed when I finally answered my phone.

"Bella, calm down it's Alice!" Alice said and I sighed.

"I'm sorry you're on your brother's phone I thought it was him." I said and I wasn't prepared for what came next.

"My brother's missing." She said and my world came crashing down around me.

A/N: Hey everyone! didn't expect that did you? I bet you didn't cause I just came up with that!!!! BAM! Sorry, give me some ideas on what should happen next please. Sorry it's short! Could you get me to 200 reviews please? Now if you don't review I will send the evil cows that I sent to RozzLuvzEmmett when she didn't review! Kidding! Hi Rozz! Anyway hit that button you know you want to! I'M WATCHING A NEW MOON SNEAK PEEK! PM ME IF YOU WANT TO WATCH IT!


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well exept the plot and Cassie but other than that it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

Chapter 23

"My brother's missing." Alice said and my world came crashing down around me.

"Missing? How?" I asked

"He went for a drive and left his phone here he left 4 days ago. He hasn't be seen or heard from. He could stop and call. Please if you see him please call me Bella!"

"I will Alice, bye." I said and hung up.

"What's wrong?" Kaitlyn asked me. I had forgot she was there.

"Nothing," I said and continued unpacking.

"Ms. Swan you have a visitor." Mrs. Klatz knocked on the door. I went to it and saw Edward standing there. I could have killed him.

"Hi," he said and gave me a sheepish look.

"that's all you have to say for yourself!" I yelled and pulled him in.

"I'm sorry I didn't drive you up!" he said and sat on my bed. Kaitlyn sat there staring at Edward.

"Your family is worried sick! You could have called them!" I said and slapped him.

"Well can I use your phone?" he asked and I handed it to him.

"And after that you can explain to me why you didn't drive me up." he nodded and dialed his phone.

"Hey Alice, I'm fine. I drove to Denver and I was in a hurry so I forgot my phone."

"HOW DARE YOU? YOU IDIOT!" I heard Alice screamed then looked back at Kaitlyn.

"Sorry for the noise." I said and she motioned for me to come over.

"Who is he?" she asked and pointed to Edward.

"He's my…." I thought about it, are we dating? Or are we friends. "He's my friend."

"So he's single?"

"I'm not sure. We were dating but I'll get back to you on that, I don't know if we still are." I said and walked back to him.

"Yes Alice, I'll be home soon. All right bye!" he hung up and I sat next to him.

"Wanna go somewhere?" he asked taking my hand.

"Sure," I said and we left the room and walked out. We sat on a bench and we had perfect vision of the mountains.

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't drive you up here. I really am." he went to his car and came back with a single rose in his hands.

"You always are the charmer aren't you Edward?" I said and he smiled.

"Hey I have to have a way with the ladies." He said and I laughed.

"Yeah sure you do!" I said and he put his face close to mine.

"Bella, do you forgive me?" he asked and I sighed.

"Sure, why not?" I said and he laughed. He was about to kiss me when I sneezed.

"Not the right way for a kiss." He said and I laughed then sneezed again.

"Maybe I'm getting sick." I said and his face was concerned.

"Come on, I'll take you back in then go home." He said and led me back to my room. We stopped at the door.

"Think you stopped sneezing enough for me to kiss you?" he asked and I sighed.

"I don't want to get you sick." I said and he sighed and put his arms around my waist.

"I'll take that risk!" he said and kissed me lightly on the lips. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him in.

"I'll see you in 4 weeks." I said when we pulled away.

"Ok, bye." He said and holding my hand walked away. I walked in and shut the door behind me. I sighed and walked to my bed.

"So you two are dating?" Kaitlyn asked me and I could hear disappointment in her voice. I nodded and got the picture of us and put it on the table.

"Yeah," I said

"He's like 7 years older than you isn't he?" she asked and I sighed.

"He's 6 years older than me." I said and she nodded.

"Well night!" she said and turned off the light. I didn't go to sleep right away I stared at the window thinking about my dad and how he had reacted to Edward not driving me up here.

Flashback

I was crying and Charlie looked at me.

"Bella, he's a slime ball." Charlie said "Stop wasting tears over him." He said and looked back to the road.

"Bella, do not ever think about dating him again. I let you date him a second time but if he hurt you this bad you shouldn't date him. Go out with someone your own age."

End of Flashback

I thought about how he would react if he found out I was dating Edward again.

"Okay girls! Over here!" Mrs. Klatz said and we all went to her. It had been 2 weeks since I saw Edward and he was always on my mind.

"Ok, now I want you to do the steps we rehearsed." She said and partnered us up with each other; I was with a girl name Ellie.

"Bella, you okay?" Ellie said noticing my dizziness

"Yeah sorry. I'm not feeling good today." I said and Ellie smiled.

"Well if you don't do this Mrs. Klatz is going to make you wish you felt bad!" I laughed too.

"Yeah probably." I said and began working the steps.

"Bella! BELLA!" I heard someone call my name. I looked up and saw Ellie bent over me. What happened? Why was I on the ground?

"Ms. Swan! What is going on? This isn't nap time!" Mrs. Klatz came over.

"Mrs. Klatz Bella was working on the steps then fainted. Before that she was really dizzy." Ellie explained then grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Klatz. I haven't been feeling well lately. I had a really bad headache a few days ago." I said

"Anything else that's been wrong?" she asked and I thought about the past few days.

"Yeah I didn't feel nauseous but I threw up." I said then continued thinking. Kaitlyn heard our conversation and walked over.

"Yeah, something's been up with her!" she said and walked back to her partner.

"Anything else Ms. Swan?" Mrs. Klatz asked waiting for more details.

"Not that I can think of." I said and Mrs. Klatz nodded.

"I think you should go to the hospital." Mrs. Klatz said.

"I don't have a car." I said and Mrs. Klatz looked at Ellie.

"You have a car don't you?" Ellie nodded.

"I'll take you!" Ellie said and led me to her car.

At the hospital I was sitting in the doctors office when the doctor came in with a grim look on his face.

"Bella, did anyone come with you? Any family members?"

"No, I'm here for the dance school I'm here for 4 weeks." I said and the doctor nodded. "I mean a girl from the dance school drove me here." I said

"Well Bella, I'm sorry to tell you. But you have…"

A/N: TO BE CONTINUED! Wow! I know exactly how the story is going to end now! This chapter was for RozzLuvzEmmett because she's been pushing me to update ever since the last chapter! So here you go Rozz! Anyway could you get me to 200 please! Puss in boots look


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well exept the plot and Cassie but other than that it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

**Chapter 24**

** "Well Bella, I'm sorry to tell you. But you have a brain tumor." A brain tumor?**

** "What?"**

**"I'm sorry, you need to go home immediately for treatment. The kind of brain tumor you have is called ****Glioblastoma Multiforme it is the highest grade of glioma tumor, grade 4, and these types of tumors originate in the brain. Yours is very rare because this type of tumor is mostly seen after age 50."**

** "So what I have a tumor that usually old people get?"**

** "Yes," he said and I couldn't believe it.**

** "What's the treatment?" I asked**

** "The treatment depends on the nature of the tumor, sometimes chemotherapy is done. But in this case the tumor you have is very resistant to chemotherapy and other conventional therapies.** **I have to be honest with you only one of every four pateints with this tumore survive two years."**

** "I'm going to die?"**

** "there is always a possibility but since you are younger than 45 you have a chance of surviving." He looked down, "You should probably go home." He said and I nodded.**

**"Thanks doc," I said and walked out to Ellie.**

** "What did he say?"**

** "I have a brain tumor and I have to go home." I said and she was shocked.**

** "I'm so sorry Bella you want me to drive you home?"**

** "No, I'll call my boyfriend and he'll come give me a ride." I said and we went back to the dance school.**

** "Ms. Swan welcome back!" Mrs. Klatz said when we got in.**

** "I have to leave Mrs. Klatz the doctor said that I have a brain tumor and I should go home and get started with the treatment." Mrs. Klatz was speechless and I walked to my room and saw Kaitlyn on her bed.**

** "Hey Bella! Welcome back! What did the doctor say?" I didn't answer her because I grabbed my phone and with tears in my eyes I called Edward. I looked at the time and saw it was 12:45 AM. how long was I at the hospital?**

** "Hello?" he asked and he was very tired.**

** "You have to come get me! I can't stay. I'll tell you why when you get here! But I have to come home!" I said and he sounded more awake when he answered.**

** "What's wrong Bella?"**

** "Please hurry!" I said and I could hear him getting up.**

** "I'll be there by…7:45! I promise!" he said and hung up. Kaitlyn looked at me and was concerned.**

** "I have to go home. I have a brain tumor and I need treatment." She got up and gave me a hug.**

** "I'm sorry girl!" she said and lay back down.**

** "I'm not going to sleep tonight. I need to pack." I said and Kaitlyn nodded.**

** The next morning I was waiting outside in front for Edward at 7:30 and he pulled up. His eyes were red had he been crying? Or was he tired?**

** "BELLA!" He said and got out and gave me a hug.**

** "What's wrong?" he said and kissed me on the cheek.**

** "I went to the doctor yesterday and I have a brain tumor he said that one out of four patients with this tumor live about two years. I'm going to die!" I said and he Shhed me.**

** "You are not going to die! I am going to get you the best medical help Possible!" he said and pulled me into his car.**

** "Let's listen to some music okay?" he said and I nodded.**

** "I'm going to sleep I didn't sleep at all last night," I said and put my head against his seat. Before I knew it I was at my house.**

** "Babe, wake up." Edward said and was at the passenger door waiting for me to get out.**

** "Ok," I said and got out. Charlie peeked through the window and saw I was with Edward. I went to his trunk and got my bags.**

** "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER? SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE IN DENVER!" Charlie yelled**

** "Dad don't yell. I called Edward last night and told him to come get me."**

** "Why?" Charlie said with a confused look on his face.**

** "Because strange things were happening to me at Denver so I went to the hospital where they told me I have a brain tumor! You happy?" I asked and ran in.**

** "Bella, love? You okay?" Edward asked, he had come in and was sitting on my bed.**

** "No, I don't want to die Edward!" I said and he said something I didn't expect.**

** "Bella, do you believe in God?" he asked looking out the window.**

** "What?" I asked wiping tears away**

** "Do you believe in God? I do, I know I'm going to heaven when I die. Are you?"**

** "I never thought about it, but I don't know. I've never read the bible." I said honestly. That's when my life changed forever.**

** "Bella, borrow mine that I always keep with me. Promise me you will read it," he said grabbing my hands.**

** "I promise!" I said and he kissed my hands and walked out. I was laying on my bed his bible in my hands. I opened it and went to John 3:36**

** _John 3:36 "He who believes in the Son has eternal life; but he who does not obey the Son will not see life, but the wrath of God abides on him."_**

**I kept flipping through and reading the things Edward had marked. The next one was John 3:17-18.**

** "_John 3:17 "For God did not send the Son into the world to judge the world, but that the world might be saved through Him. 18 "He who believes in Him is not judged; he who does not believe has been judged already, because he has not believed in the name of the only begotten Son of God."_**

**I went to the next bookmark and saw it was Romans 1:20.**

** _"__Romans 1:20 For since the creation of the world His invisible attributes, His eternal power and divine nature, have been clearly seen, being understood through what has been made, so that they are without excuse."_**

**The next morning!**

** "Bella! Its Saturday you have to go to the hospital!" Charlie called. I saw that Edward's bible was laid across my chest; I remembered reading it until about 4:00 AM.**

** "I'm coming!" I called and got dressed. While I pulled a pair of Jeans on I wondered what Ellie and Kaitlyn were doing back in Denver. I grabbed my cell phone and slipped it into my pocket then put Edward's bible in my purse and ran out the door.**

** "A bible?" Charlie asked when he saw it; we had never had a religion so it was strange for him to see me reading it.**

** "Edward gave it to me last night. Dad you should read it. Edward helped me, I'm going to ask if I can go with him to church tomorrow. I'm going to get my life right." I said and we walked out the door.**

** "You aren't going to call Edward to ask him to be with you?" Charlie's question surprised me.**

** "I didn't think you would like him being there."**

** "I don't but you do." He said and I grabbed my phone and called him. I looked at the time it was 11:45.**

** "Hello?" he asked probably not looking at his caller ID**

** "Hey, can you meet me down at the hospital. My first appointment is today and I want you there with me." I said**

** "Ok, I'll be there soon. Bye!" he said and hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket and sat quietly until we got to the hospital. My heart started pounding as we got there, my hands became sweaty as I wondered what I was going to be told today. I started calming down when I saw Edward standing by his car waiting, I heard Charlie complain under his breath. Charlie let me out by the door and went to park, I walked over to Edward and handed him his bible.**

** "Here you go," I said and he took it and put it in his shirt pocket.**

** "Thanks, did you read it?"**

** "Yeah thank you. Um… you mind if I'm not forced to stay here could I go to church with you tomorrow?" I asked and looked up at him, his face had the biggest smile on it.**

** "Of course." He said and wrapped his arm around my waist. "You are not staying here, I can promise you that. I'm going to get you the best medical help ever!" he whispered in my ear and we walked to the front door and waited for Charlie, who didn't like having Edward here, to walk up.**

** "Ready Bells?" he asked walking on the right of me while Edward was on the left.**

** "Yeah," I said and walked in, Charlie went up to sign me in while Edward and I sat down. I watched Charlie not saying anything.**

** "How do you feel?" Edward asked**

** "Nervous, I'm nervous about what the doctors are going to say." I said and Edward grabbed my hand.**

** "You'll be fine. Here," he said and pulled a CD out of his pocket. I looked at the case WOW hits 2009.**

** "In case you do have to stay." He explained and I hugged him.**

** "Thank you." I said and put the CD in my purse. Charlie walked back over.**

** "So many forms!" he said and started filling them out.**

** "OW!" I said and grabbed my head. Edward's arm was around me in a second.**

** "What's wrong?" he asked**

** "My head just hurts." I said and in a second it passed. "I'm fine." I said and saw Charlie still filling out Forms.**

** After Charlie took the forms up we waited about an hour for them to call us in.**

** "Bella Swan!" the nurse came out and called. Edward, Charlie, and I got up and started to walk towards the nurse but she stopped us.**

** "Only one person can go in with her." She said and I saw Edward start backing up.**

** "I'll stay." He said and Charlie was glad but I wasn't.**

** "No can't he come? Please?" I begged the nurse.**

** "I'm sorry rules are rules."**

** "Bells its okay." He said and went to sit back down. I walked in to a room and sat down and waited for the doctor.**

** "What seems to be the problem Bella?" I was surprised when Carlisle came in.**

** "Hi Carlisle, um… I was in Denver at the dance school and I started feeling really bad so the teacher sent me to the hospital and they told me I had a brain tumor and to come back and start getting treated. Carlisle?"**

** "Yes?" he asked writing something down.**

** "Can Edward come in here? Please?" I asked and Carlisle chuckled.**

** "Of course." He turned to the nurse. "Can you call my son in here?"**

** "Sure," the nurse said and left. I looked at Charlie he wasn't happy that Edward would be in here.**

** "Ok, I'll be right back." Carlisle said and walked out. Just a minute after he left Edward came in and hugged me.**

** "Thanks for getting me in! It was killing me being out there." Edward said and let me lean into him, his arm around my shoulders.**

** "Yeah I'm glad Carlisle's my doctor." I said**

** "I told you I'd get you the best help possible!" he said and then it was time for tests.**

**A/N: Ok that was a long chapter! The next chapter will be after the tests and starts treatment and everything. Hope you liked it! 210 reviews! Please!**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well exept the plot and Cassie but other than that it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

**Chapter 25**

** Charlie was sitting in a chair at the end of the room and Edward was next to me on the table.**

** "What if something goes wrong? And they can't find a cure?" I asked and Edward pulled me into him.**

** "It's going to go alright, I promise." He said and closed his eyes. "Lord, please help Bella through this tough time, be with her as she gets the news." Edward prayed and I listened. "Amen," he finished.**

** "Amen." I said and leaned into him. Carlisle walked in.**

** "Bella, the results came back," Carlisle said holding up a package. "Come here," he said and I got up and walked to him.**

** "This is my brain?" I asked Carlisle.**

** "Yes Bella, you have a brain!" Edward said and I hit him.**

** "Ok as you can see your brain does have a tumor, it's growing on the left side of your brain," Carlisle said and I listened.**

** "What's the treatment?"**

** "The first step is surgery, you'll have to stay in the hospital tonight Bella. We'll perform surgery over the next few days." Carlisle said then began to walk out. "I'll get you a room," he said and walked out.**

** "He makes it sound like a hotel!" I complained to Edward. "I wanted to go tomorrow," I said**

** "Maybe I can pull a few strings!" he said playing with my hair.**

** "Ok Ms. Swan please come with me!" a nurse said and led me to a room.**

** "Thank you," I said when she left Edward, Charlie, and me in a small room with two beds in it.**

** "Well Bella I'll bring you some of your stuff later on in the day if you'd like." Charlie said**

** "Thanks dad!" I said and hugged him.**

** "I'll go get some stuff." He said and backed out.**

** "I don't think he trusts me!" Edward said coming towards me.**

** "I know he doesn't. You have a CD player or something I could put this in to listen to it?" I asked holding up WOW hits 2009. Edward looked around.**

** "Here's something." He said and picked a CD player up then handed it to me, I opened it and put the first disc in, and I heard some music start playing then words came out.**

_I'm the man with all I've ever wanted  
All the toys and playing games  
I am the one who pours your coffee, corner booth each Saturday  
I am your daughter's favorite teacher  
I am the leader of the band  
I sit behind you in the bleachers  
I am every man_

I'm the coach of every winning team and still a loser in my mind  
I am the soldier in the Airborn facing giants one more time  
I am the woman shamed and haunted by the cry of unborn life  
I'm every broken man, nervous child, lonely wife

Is there hope for every man  
A solid place where we can stand  
In this dry and weary land  
Is there hope for every man  
Is there love that never dies  
Is there peace in troubled times  
Someone help me understand  
Is there hope for every man

Seems there's just so many roads to travel, it's hard to tell where they will lead  
My life is scarred and my dreams unraveled  
Now I'm scared to take the leap  
If I could find someone to follow who knows my pain and feels the weight  
The uncertainty of my tomorrow, the guilt and pain of yesterday

There is hope for every man  
A solid place where we can stand  
In this dry and weary land  
There is hope for every man  
There is Love that never dies  
There is peace in troubled times  
Will we help them understand?  
Jesus is hope for every man

**The song ended and another one came on but I paused it.**

**"That was an amazing song," I said and leaned my head into his chest.**

** "Yeah it's Casting Crowns Every man. I listen to it a lot. Listen to this song." He said and put the 2nd disc in.**

Looked down from a broken sky  
Traced out by the city lights  
My world from a mile high  
Best seat in the house tonight  
Touched down on the cold black top  
Hold on for the sudden stop  
Breath in the familiar shock  
Of confusion and chaos  
All those people going somewhere,  
Why have I never cared?

Chorus:  
Give me your eyes for just one second  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Everything that I keep missing  
Give me your love for humanity  
Give me your arms for the broken hearted  
Ones that are far beyond my reach.  
Give me your heart for the ones forgotten  
Give me your eyes so I can see  
Yeah  
Yeah  
yeah  
yeah

**"What was that song?" I asked**

**"Give me your eyes by Brandon Heath." He said and looked at his watch. "Oh I have to go! You'll see a lot of me, Carlisle's giving me a job here at the hospital." He said and picked me up. "You are so light!" he said as he carried me wedding style and put me on the bed.**

** "Yeah I lost wait before I found out what this was." I said and he put me down. "I feel like a little kid that fell asleep in the front room and the dad has to carry her to bed!" I said and he chuckled.**

** "I hope you don't think of me like your dad!" he said and I laughed.**

** "Far from it!" I said and he leaned down to kiss my forehead.**

** "Get a goodnights sleep!" he said and hugged me. "Night," he said and tossed me something. "A phone I don't need." He said and I looked at it. "here's the number," he said and handed me a phone number.**

** "Thanks!" I said and watched him walk out. I got up and watched him walk to his car, I opened the Rumor2 and saw a message on a piece of paper folded up inside. I opened it and wanted to cry.**

** "**How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
I love thee to the level of everyday's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.  
I love thee freely, as men might strive for Right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
I love thee with the passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints,–I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life!–and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death."

**I saw his number already in there and I texted him.**

**"I love you!" I texted and waited for a reply, but one never came. Maybe he just couldn't reply.**

** Later that night I heard my phone vibrating and I looked and saw a message from Edward.**

** "I love you too!" I smiled and went to sleep.**

**A/N: Well how was it? I was in a pretty good mood when I wrote this, I own nothing I use in this story. Anyway hope you liked it! review please!**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well exept the plot and Cassie but other than that it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

**Chapter 26**

** "Bella you ready for the surgery?" Carlisle came in asking me. I nodded to groggy to talk.**

** "Edwa…" I didn't finish because the rest was slurred but Carlisle knew what I wanted.**

** "He'll be here waiting for you to get out of the surgery." Carlisle said and rolled me to the operating room. I kept my eyes open until we got there; I wanted to see Edward before the operation. As we rolled I saw him, he started running up along side the bed and grabbed my hand.**

** "You'll be fine!" he said and let go. I let my eyes close.**

** "Bella, this is Carlisle we're going to put you under so you won't feel anything but you have to count down from 100." He said and I nodded.**

** "100…99…98…97…96…95…" I didn't finish because my eyes closed and I was out of the hospital on a beach.**

** I looked down I was in a white ball gown and had a crown on my head. I heard the ocean hitting the beach; I went to stand in it when I heard a velvet voice, painfully calling me.**

**"Bella?" I turned and saw Edward looking at a girl in his arms. His eyes were full of tears. "BELLA! WAKE UP!" he yelled and I walked towards him.**

**"Edward I'm right here. I'm fine!" I said I tried to touch him but couldn't. That was me he was holding. I again tried to touch him but a thin piece of glass stopped me.**

**"BELLA! WAKE UP PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" he said and I wanted to cry. Was I dead? I looked around him and saw Carlisle standing behind him a grim look on his face.**

**"Come son, Bella's dead. Let her rest." Carlisle said and Edward looked up at him.**

"No, I won't leave her!" he said grabbing my hand.

**"Son there's nothing we can do!" Carlisle said and led Edward out.**

** I woke up to a bright light in my eyes.**

** "Bella, how do you feel?" Carlisle asked**

** "I'm fine, where am I?" I asked looking around.**

** "You're in your room" he said kinda confused.**

** "But I died!" I said and Carlisle laughed.**

** "No you didn't Bella. you just came out of surgery," he said and pulled some papers out. "See your tumor contained 10 squared to the 11th power cells. Now it contains 10 squared to the 9th power. This extends your chance for survival." He said and put the papers in an envelope.**

** "Now what?" I asked**

** "Radiotherapy. It can reduce the tumor to 10 squared to the 7th power. During that we do Chemotherapy."**

** "I've heard it makes you bald, is that true?"**

** "It might make you bald yes, I'm sorry." He said and then Edward came in.**

** "Hey!" he said and I saw a book in his hands.**

** "What's that?" I asked and he held it up. **

** "Read it sometime! Not now," he said and tossed the book to me. "What you two talking about?"**

** "The rest of my treatment," I said and decided to tell him about my death later. **

** "Oh yeah Carlisle told me," he said and kissed my hand. I couldn't get his face from my dream out of my head, the horror look that was spread all across it.**

** "Yeah I don't want to go bald." I said and felt tears forming.**

** "Bella you won't go bald!" Edward said playing with a strand of my hair.**

** "Yes I could go bald! Carlisle said so!" I said **

** "You won't. You're different!" Edward said and Carlisle got up.**

** "I need to go. I have other stops to make." He said and left the room.**

** "Edward I have to tell you something! Carlisle doesn't believe me I have to tell someone." I said.**

** "What is it love?"**

** "I had this dream it might have been during the surgery but I was on a beach and in a white dress with a crown on my head then I heard you calling me painfully so I walked over to you, you were holding a body and you kept calling my name, telling me to wake up then I found out I was the girl you were holding I was dead. You didn't want to leave me." I said and looked down. Not wanting to see his face.**

** "Bella, I brought you this." He said and held up a CD.**

** "Another CD?" I asked and he smiled.**

** "It's a different kind of CD. I asked the preacher today if I could record the sermon and he said yes. They have services on Wednesday if you want to go you can." He said and I smiled.**

** "I want to. You think Carlisle will let me out of the hospital?"**

** "I think I can pull a few strings!" he said and I smiled. Everything was perfect, I was making my life right with God, I was getting treatment for my tumor, and I had an amazing boyfriend. What else could go wrong?**

**A/N: Well there it is. It was raining while I was typing this chapter and my electricity went out so I'm now posting it! YAY! Thanks RozzLuvzEmmett for giving me an idea for this story that led me to this chapter. REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well exept the plot and Cassie but other than that it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

**Chapter 27**

** "Carlisle can I go to church with Edward tonight?" I asked; he was talking to me. I was lying on my bed messing with my fake hair. It was Wednesday and I had started radiation and Chemotherapy Monday, sadly my hair started falling out this morning. Lucky for me Cassie's uncle worked with wigs so I was able to get several good ones.**

** "Bella you're still on treatment." Carlisle said**

** "Carlisle please!" I begged fingering my fake hair. Carlisle shook his head and I began to put.**

** "Hey guys!" Edward said walking in and sitting down on the edge of my bed.**

** "Hey!" I said and he leaned into kiss me. "Eddie-kinz, Carlisle won't let me go out tonight!"**

** "Carlisle come on," Edward said hitting Carlisle's shoulder.**

** "Edward she is still on treatment."**

** "Come on it's only for an hour." Edward said and I watched as Carlisle finally gave in.**

** "Fine!" he said and got up but paused at the door. "You better be back in an hour!" he said and walked out and I laughed.**

** "How did you do it?"**

** "I'm his son! It's not to hard!" he laughed then kissed me again. "You have about 1 hour to get ready!" he said and walked out. I decided to call Alice; we were the same size so she might have a dress I could wear.**

** "Hello?" she asked**

** "Alice, you have a dress I can wear? I'm going with Edward to church tonight and I don't have anything to wear." I said**

** "Ok I'll be there in a few minutes!" she said and a second later she was there.**

** "Sorry I was late! There was so much traffic!" she said and tossed a red dress on my bed. **

** "Alice, how did you get here so fast?"**

** "I drove silly!" she said and helped me get up. "Carlisle's okay with this?"**

** "Yeah just as long as I'm back in an hour." I said and went to the bathroom in my room to change. 20 minutes later I came out and saw Alice waiting on my bed.**

** "WOW! You look amazing!" she said and I felt myself blush.**

** "Remember the day you met Edward?" she asked and I went back in time thinking about how silly I had been.**

FLASHBACK

_"Did you find everything ok?" the new guy said when we walked up there._

_ "Yeah, we did. You're new here right?" Cass said; my mouth hung open. He was so cute._

_ "Yeah I am my family and I moved down here a few days ago. Ok that will be $26.98." he said I looked at his nameplate and saw it said Edward._

_ "Sigh, I don't have enough money." Cass was a really good actor; of course I was focusing on Edward. "Bella, do you have any money?" Cassie turned to me and laughed a nervous laugh. I still had my mouth open drooling over Edward._

End of flashback

**I laughed and looked down.**

** "Yeah, I was crazy about him from the minute I saw him!" I said and Alice laughed.**

** "Yeah remember I finally got you together!" she said and I again went back thinking about our first kiss.**

Flashback

** _"_**_You want to see something that will make her really mad?" he asked and didn't wait for me to answer. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. It started out like a kiss that was gentle, but then it grew into a kiss that two people in love would do. When he drew back we were both gasping for air, that kiss had lasted long._

End of flashback

"Yeah, you got so mad when he kissed me." I said and she blushed.

** "No I didn't!" she said and I laughed.**

** "Whatever!" I said and bit my lip. **

** "Remember when he started dating his therapist?"**

** "Don't remind me!" I said and made a face.**

** "Haha! Okay, I won't. Anyway…" Alice said and I looked at the clock.**

** "I have 5 minutes. You have shoes?" I asked and she pulled a pair of high heels out of her bag.**

** "Here you go!" she said and I smiled.**

** "Thanks Alice!" I said and put them on.**

** "You look 2 inches taller!" she said and I laughed.**

** "Now maybe I'll be able to look him in the eyes instead of looking up!" I laughed and knew I would never be as tall as him.**

** "Hey you ready to go?" Edward came in asking and stopped at the door. "WOW!" he said and I laughed.**

** "Thank you Alice!" I said and hugged her.**

** "Any time!" she said and I looked at Edward. **

** "I'm ready!" I said and we walked out, his arm around me.**

** "Your chariot awaits princess!" he said and I laughed.**

** "Thank you sir!" I said and kissed him. He walked around to the other side and got in. **

** "Ready?" he asked and I nodded.**

** "Yep!" I said popping my mouth on the 'p'.**

** We drove to his church and I saw it was called Sunrise Baptist church.**

** "Nice," I said and looked at the small building.**

** "I like it," he said and opened my door for me. **

** "Thank you," I said and got out and realized I didn't have my hair on.**

** "Oh no!" I said and rubbed my almost bald hair.**

** "Bella you okay?" he asked**

** "Why didn't you tell me I forgot to put my wig on?" I asked and dialed Alice.**

** "Yes?"**

** "Alice bring my black wig down! Hurry!" I said and waited 10 minutes.**

** "Sorry, here." She said and handed it to me.**

** "Let's go." Edward said and walked in his arm around my waist. I was still adjusting my wig.**

** "You look great!" he whispered in my ear as we walked in the door.**

** "Hello Edward. Where's your family?" a man with brown hair and a brown mustache asked.**

** "Hi Mr. White. Carlisle had to work today and Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice are supposed to meet us down here." He said and shook hands with the man. "Mr. White this is Bella." Edward introduced me.**

** "Hi," I said and shook his hand.**

** "Pleased to meet you." He said and walked out with a songbook in his hand.**

** "He's in the choir." Edward explained and walked with me to a seat.**

** "Edward, how are you?" a man with gray hair came up and asked. We were already sitting down.**

** "Fine Harry," he said and then the man turned to me.**

** "Who's this?"**

** "This is Bella, I brought her with me tonight." He said and the man smiled.**

** "Nice to meet you."**

** "You too!" I said and shook his hand. The man walked off and I turned to Edward.**

** "You okay?" he asked concerned.**

** "Yeah I'm fine! I brought headache pills in case my headache starts up!" I said and Edward smiled.**

** "Good, hopefully it doesn't." he said and I smiled.**

** "Me too!" I said then saw Esme walk in.**

** "Hi Bella!" she said and hugged me.**

** "Hi Esme!" I said then walked over to Alice.**

** "Thank you for bringing my wig to me!" I said and hugged her.**

** "No problem!" she said and then hugged Jasper.**

** "Hi Bella!" Jasper said and I smiled.**

** "Hi!"**

** "Bella!" Rosalie and Emmett said together.**

** "Hi Rose, hi Emmett!" I said and hugged both of them.**

** "You look great Bella!" Rose said looking at me.**

** "You too!" I said**

** "I'm on a diet! I have to fit in my wedding dress!" she said and I laughed.**

** "Ok guys can we sit down?" Esme asked and everyone scooted in. I sat between Edward and Alice. **

** "You okay?" Alice asked**

** "I'm fine!" I said and showed her my pills and she nodded. Then the choir began walking down and I saw at least 20 people going to sing.**

** DURING THE SERVICE**

** "If you will open your hymns please and go to page 244 we will sing Amazing grace." The music minister said and I shared with Edward his arm around my shoulder.**

**"**_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see._

_T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear  
The hour I first believed._

_Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come;  
'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far  
and Grace will lead me home._

_The Lord has promised good to me.  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be,  
As long as life endures._

_Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace._

_When we've been here ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we've first begun."_

**I looked at Edward and he smiled. Just then I felt a headache coming on**.

"Not now!" I thought and cringed at the pain. Edward noticed it and whispered in my ear.

**"You okay?" he asked and I nodded.**

** "Yeah I'm going to go take a headache pill." I said and he nodded. I got up and walked to the fountain. I was halfway there when things began to get blurry. I leaned up against the wall and stood there. Hoping things would get better. I sighed then everything went back.**

**Edward's POV**

**"**_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see._

_T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear  
The hour I first believed._

_Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come;  
'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far  
and Grace will lead me home._

_The Lord has promised good to me.  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be,  
As long as life endures._

_Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace._

_When we've been here ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we've first begun."_

** I saw the deacons start collecting the money; I had my arm around Bella's shoulder when I felt her cringe. **

**"You okay?" I whispered in her ear and she nodded.**

** "Yeah I'm going to go take a headache pill." she said and I nodded. I watched her get up and walk out. I listened to the pastor talk and then saw Mrs. Fields get up and noted she was going to sing the special music. I listened as she sang it took a miracle.**

_"__My Father is omnipotent  
And that you can't deny;  
A God of might and miracles;  
'Tis written in the sky. _

_Chorus__  
It took a miracle to put the stars in place;  
It took a miracle to hang the world in space.  
But when He saved my soul,  
Cleansed and made me whole,  
It took a miracle of love and grace!_

_Though here His glory has been shown,  
We still can't fully see  
The wonders of His might, His throne;  
'Till eternity. _

_Chorus__  
It took a miracle to put the stars in place;  
It took a miracle to hang the world in space.  
But when He saved my soul,  
Cleansed and made me whole,  
It took a miracle of love and grace!_

_The Bible tells us of His power  
And wisdom all way through;  
And every little bird and flower  
Are testimonies too. _

_Chorus__  
It took a miracle to put the stars in place;  
It took a miracle to hang the world in space.  
But when He saved my soul,  
Cleansed and made me whole,  
It took a miracle of love and grace!" _

**When it was over I noticed Bella still wasn't back yet. I felt a tap on my shoulder I looked and saw Alice.**

** "Where's Bella?" she asked and I shrugged my shoulders.**

** "I don't know. I'll go see where she is." I said and Alice nodded. I got up and walked out, I walked out holding the door so it wouldn't close loud; I turned and gasped.**

** "BELLA!" I shouted and ran to her. I grabbed her and saw the pills still unopened. "Bella wake up!" I said and saw Alice run to me.**

** "What happened?" she asked**

** "I don't know. Call Carlisle!" I said and she nodded. Everyone from inside ran out. Esme ran up beside Bella.**

** "Edward what happened?" Esme asked**

** "I don't know, she said she was going to take a headache pill, the headache must have been pretty bad because I felt her cringe next to me." I said then Alice came back.**

** "Carlisle's on his way!" she said and I saw tears rolling down her face. I looked at Bella's face her eyes were closed but she had a look of pain on her face.**

** "I'm here!" Carlisle said and ran to us.**

** "What happened Edward?" he asked and I sighed before talking.**

** "I don't know. She had a headache and I felt her cringe beside me but she said it was fine and she would go take a headache pill but she never came back." I said and Carlisle took her pulse.**

** "We have to get her to the hospital!" he said and I helped pick her up and put her in the ambulance. I watched as it drove away.**

** "Son, you want to go?" Esme came up asking me.**

** "Yeah, I'm going to drive over there." I said and ran to my car.**

**A/N: Next chapter will be the last one! Thanks RozzLuvzEmmett for the idea of a memory chapter. I will not do a sequel to this one so I might finish this story up tonight. Anyway REVIEW! i don't own anything i used in the story.**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: i don't own anything! it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer, well exept the plot and Cassie but other than that it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

**Chapter 28**

**Edward's POV**

** I rushed into the hospital and saw Carlisle talking with a nurse. I waited till he was done and walked towards him.**

** "Carlisle what's going on?" I asked and his face was grim.**

** "It's not good. The tumor was much worse than any of us thought." He said and I felt my breath catch in my throat.**

** "What's that mean?" I asked thinking of one word. 'DEAD'**

** "She's not going to make it son!" he said and I sighed.**

** "NO!" I yelled, "No, she can't die! She's only 16!" I said and remembered that tomorrow was her birthday. "Her birthdays tomorrow!" I said and Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder.**

** "I'm so sorry son," he said and walked off.**

** "Carlisle, where's her room at?" I asked and he turned to me.**

** "Come with me." He said and led me to room 456.**

** "Bella, you have someone to see you." Carlisle said and I saw Bella awake but she looked fragile.**

** "Edward," she said meaning for it to be more than a whisper.**

** "Hey," I said and walked to her grabbing her hand it was cold.**

** "I'm sorry," she said and I could see it was tough for her to talk.**

** "Bout what?" I asked**

** "For interrupting church." She said and I looked down.**

** "It's okay, why didn't you tell me it hurt that bad." I said and she touched my cheek with her hand.**

** "I didn't want you to worry." She said and I laughed.**

** "I always worry about you!" I said and leaned in to kiss her.**

** "Don't miss me to much when I die." She said and I felt my breath along with my heart catch in my throat.**

** "Bella, it'll be impossible to not miss you. You made my life amazing! I didn't know what it felt like to love someone before I met you." I said and meant every word.**

** "I wish we would have been the same age." She said**

** "That would have helped. But I still love you," I said and she smiled.**

** "Can you call Charlie for me?" she asked trying to grab her phone, it pained my heart to see her try so hard. I finally reached for it and smiled.**

** "Of course," I said and dialed Charlie's number.**

** "Hey Bells. What's up?" he asked**

** "Charlie it's Edward, you better get down here quick." I said**

** "What have you done to my baby girl?" he demanded.**

** "I didn't do anything. The tumor did." I said and hung up. I sighed trying to be brave for her and walked in there.**

** "He's coming down." I said and gave her the phone.**

** "You remember the book you gave me?" she asked and I nodded. "Could you open it and read something to me?"**

** "Did you peek?" I asked getting the book of love poems.**

** "Yes," she said and I turned to page 45. "Edward?" she asked before I began reading.**

** "Yeah?" I asked looking up I saw her eyes closed and her trying to catch her breath.**

** "Here," she said and gave me a piece of paper that was folded four times.**

** "What is it?" I asked**

** "Wait until I die to read it," she said the word 'die' so easily.**

** "Okay," I said and watched her close her eyes.**

** "I'm still listening," she said and I began reading.**

**"****_An Entrapment_**  
_My love, I have tried with all my being  
to grasp a form comparable to thine own,  
but nothing seems worthy;_

I know now why Shakespeare could not  
compare his love to a summer's day.  
It would be a crime to denounce the beauty  
of such a creature as thee,  
to simply cast away the precision  
God had placed in forging you.

Each facet of your being  
whether it physical or spiritual  
is an ensnarement  
from which there is no release.  
But I do not wish release.  
I wish to stay entrapped forever.  
With you for all eternity.  
Our hearts, always as one."

** "That's beautiful," she said and I heard light snoring begin.**

** "Bella!" Charlie came in and looked at me.**

** "Charlie can we talk outside? She's sleeping right now." I explained and Charlie nodded.**

** "What's wrong with her?" he asked**

** "The tumor was much worse than any of us thought. The treatment didn't help any," I said and looked to the floor.**

** "She going to die?" Charlie asked and I nodded.**

** "Yeah," I said**

** "When?" for some reason this made me angry.**

** "I don't know! I'm not the one to choose!" I said and walked back in.**

** It had been 2 hours since Charlie came and since then people had been coming by to say goodbye, Alice came in and had tears streaming down her face. Everyone was crowded around her bed holding hands and praying. I was next to Bella and heard the single beating of the heart monitor the beating got slower and slower until finally I looked at the monitor and saw one red line going across the screen.**

** "Come on," Alice said and I saw she was trying not to cry anymore.**

** "Give me a minute," I said and watched everyone walk out. I felt the paper Bella had given me in my pocket like it weighed 100 lbs. I leaned down and pressed my lips to her forehead. "Good-bye my sweet Bella," I said and decided to read the paper here while I was alone. I took it out of my pocket and unfolded it.**

_"If you're reading this I'm probably dead, my luck huh? Anyway don't worry about me! I'm fine much better off than when I was alive! I don't hurt anymore, you once put gave me something here it is_**, **_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.__I love thee to the depth and breadth and height__My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight__For the ends of being and ideal grace.__I love thee to the level of every day's__Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.__I love thee freely, as men strive for right.__I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.__I love thee with the passion put to use__In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.__I love thee with a love I seemed to lose__With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,__Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,__I shall but love thee better after death.__Remember that? Haha I get to use it! There's a song I've heard I'd like to have it played at my funeral. Its called word of God speak by Mercyme. Please play it! remember I love you and I always will. I'll wait here for you and I'll put in a good word with the big man for you. Thank you for making a believer out of me. You should do that now that I'm gone! Lead people to Jesus, you'd be good at it!__Love, Bella"_** I put the letter back in my pocket and felt tears rolling down my cheek. I looked at my Bella and saw she looked peaceful. I walked out and knew I would always cherish that letter.****FUNERAL**** It's Bella's funeral and I made sure that the song she requested be played at her funeral be played. I was sitting in the front row with a bouquet of Daisies in my hand, her favorite flower. I heard the music and listened to it.****"**_I'm finding myself at a loss for words  
And the funny thing is it's okay  
The last thing I need is to be heard  
But to hear what You would say_

[CHORUS]  
Word of God speak  
Would You pour down like rain  
Washing my eyes to see  
Your majesty  
To be still and know  
That You're in this place  
Please let me stay and rest  
In Your holiness  
Word of God speak

I'm finding myself in the midst of You  
Beyond the music, beyond the noise  
All that I need is to be with You  
And in the quiet hear Your voice

[REPEAT CHORUS 2x]

I'm finding myself at a loss for words  
And the funny thing is it's okay"****

******"Now coming up to speak Edward Cullen," the pastor said and I got up and began to talk.**

** "Isabella Marie Swan wouldn't want us crying over her right now, I know that much. She was an amazing girl with a passion for life. I know she went to heaven; she's looking over us right now. Let's remember her the way she was. The girl who loved life" I said and saw Cassie standing there. I got down and everyone started walking off.**

** "Hey Cass," I said and walked over to her.**

** "Hi Edward," she said staring at Bella's casket being lowered into the ground.**

** "Cass it's okay to cry." I said and she did.**

** "I have to go!" she said and walked off. I stared at them putting dirt over Bella's casket.**

** 20 minutes later the Casket was covered and everyone was gone, I walked to the freshly dug plot and put the daises on her grave.**

** "Good-bye Bella," I said and turned and saw Bella's ghost standing there.**

** "Hi Edward," she said and I blinked.**

** "Bella?" I asked and saw her in a white ball gown with a crown on her head.**

** "This is the dress I saw in my dream that I told you about." She said looking down at the dress. I heard thunder.**

** "I have to go," she said and walked over to me. "Take care," she said and kissed my lips gently.**

** "Good bye Bella," I said and held her hand.**

** "Good bye Edward." She said and she disappeared.**

**A/N: I hope you liked it! this was the last chapter! And I really liked it! made me sad but I still liked it! anyway this story is over! thanks for reading!**


End file.
